A Waking Moment
by Val-Creative
Summary: ONE OF EARLIEST WRITINGS. BE WARNED. Slash. Completed. Harry Potter disappears after his sixth year and only one person believes that he lives on…
1. Intro

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_-_

You can't be gone, I won't believe.

-

It took me a while to adjust to my new life. Not everything was easy...getting use to my living situations...becoming an adult. Through it all, I had my family and friends to support my hope and dreams and weaken my fears and doubts. My best friend disappeared.

I convinced myself a long time ago that the Aurors would find him and everything would go right back to normal. The way things were.

It gets harder to believe that after seven years.

Everyone else has moved on, we graduated Hogwarts as the new generation of witches and wizards alike. We gained jobs, supporting our new homes, began starting families and turned into parents as well as grown-ups.

I still remember sixth year, the Deatheaters came after Harry on his birthday and he barely escaped.

He remained at Headquarters, quiet and distant from the rest of us. At the beginning of sixth year, he didn't do much with his friends. I suspected that he had a relationship with someone special after some time... accidentally walking in on them...

After that, he was glowing. Then they invaded. . . . .and he was gone.

A deeper part of me refuses to give up on Harry, he will return and the Wizarding community will be saved...

-

Things change over time...for good or bad...


	2. Hope

-

All was quiet inside a large castle many years later, hidden somewhere in Britain.

A woman sat in an empty classroom, sorting through papers quickly. Thin glasses perched on her nose, she murmured, "Come on...page 345..." Finally, she pulled out a piece of parchment and skimmed through it.

"---_Harry Potter was a favorite of the tabloids, called a crazed rumor child. . .it was proven that what he claimed was indeed true, authorities-_"

The woman threw it down angrily, " _Dammit_!" Her frustration boiled over.

Surprising her, came a man from the outside, putting away his wand he had casted out at the last second, "Hermione? What are you doing?"

23-year-old Hermione Weasley looked up to her husband with plain brown eyes coolly, "Nothing."

Ronald Weasly frowned, his fiery red hair lit under the torchlight, "Are you looking through those files again?"

She nodded firmly, her frizzy brown hair had been tightly pulled into a unmovable bun on the top of her head, "Yes."

His hazel brown eyes and pale freckly face softened, "It's nearly midnight, shouldn't you be heading to bed?"

"I thought I had a lead. I was sure that---"

Ron rolled his eyes, trying to control his anger, " 'Mione, it's been seven years. Stop coming here and wasting your time. He's dead."

She pointed an accusing finger at him fiercely, "See! You won't _even _say his name Ronald Weasley! You act like he never existed!"He slammed his fist onto the desk, papers flying.

"How dare you say that! I've been praying since day one that he'd come back! That life would go back to normal but Harry isn't coming back Hermione!_ YOU NEED TO COME BACK TO REALITY AND GET OVER IT_!"

Her lower lip quivered and she dropped to her knees, frantically scooping up the fallen scattered papers. Ron took in a breath and wrapped his arms around her, she allowed him to hold her.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Think of our son, he needs a mother. You've been so distracted lately. . .it's like you are gone too."

Hermione looked up alarmed, tears in her eyes. Ron brushed them off her face, "Think of the baby. I don't want you to worry over things that don't need the energy for them. I can do that enough for the both of us if you'd like." She laughed, more tears slipping free.

He kissed her mouth, "Come on. Let's hit the sack."

Hermione murmured as they stood up, "I just don't want to give up on him, that's all."

"We never will."

They closed the door behind them as Hermione locked it, the door disappeared from sight and he wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked down the corridor hall. Hermione looked back.

_I'm not giving in_.

-

"Mommy!"

Hermione glanced down at her son Johan as he held up his piece of clay, "Puppy?" The clay was mushed so terribly that it didn't look like much.

She smiled at him, "It's beautiful, darling."

Satisfied, the five-year-old walked back the table with the other children.

"Hermione?" She looked up alarmed to a dark plaited woman. The stranger smiled widely, "Oh my gosh! It's good to see you."

"Parvati Patil?"

"I just got here. Can you believe we're back at Hogwarts?" Parvati smiled.

Hermione shook her head, "It's very hard to believe, nice to see you too." Parvati spotted someone across the way and took off in a rush. Ron returned to her side with Johan in his arms, her son had clay hardening on his fingers. He cocked his head at his wife questioningly.

She took her auburn haired boy and cleaned his hands with the flick of her wand. Johan whined, "Mum!"

She laughed, letting him down and kissed his nose sweetly despite his displeased frown. His dark brown eyes lit up as he ran away and Ron asked concerned, "Are you alright this morning?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, accepting his kiss, "Yes, the morning sickness has passed."

He placed a strong hand on her soft flat belly, "I wonder what it will be."

She responded thoughtfully, "I was hoping for a girl."

Ron smiled, "How about Jamie?"

Hermione punched his arm as he sat down, "Hey, you got to name the first one. It's my turn. I like Fiona Jamie."

"It's good."

"Just good?"

Ron chuckled at the warning look, "If that's what you want darling." He and Hermione looked out into the Great Hall, where lots of the regular House tables now were scattered with Wizarding community families and students refuged and sitting together talking, eating breakfast.

"How long will this go on Ron?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"We can't stay here forever."

"I know. Things will get better..."

They sat in the middle of shouting children and gossiping adults. Hermione's mind wandered away.

_I hope..._


	3. A New Life

-

The morning sun rose, the yellow rays fell upon a lump covered in blankets. The wooden bedroom door flung open and a tiny figure in hot pink and cartoon pajamas jumped onto the bed in a hyperactive fashion.

"GET UP! MOMMY SAYS GET UP!"

The lump groaned lightly and the little girl said louder, squeezing her bright emerald green eyes closed with the pretend effort, "COME ON, DADDY!" The lump exposed itself to be a rumpled man.

"Alright. Alright, I'm up." He messed up her wavy hair, matching emerald eyes glowing sheepishly "Hey kiddo."

She giggled and repeated his gesture, messing up his already untidy jet black hair.

"Go eat, tell your Mum I'm coming."

Harry Potter watched his daughter fly out of the room and yawned to himself, dressing into red sweatpants and a white tee shirt. The New York morning was busy and noisy outside the apartment. Inside the small modern kitchen, his wife cooked eggs, his daughter sat at the kitchen table, kicking her feet against the legs of the table. His baby boy slowly ate some Cheerios in his high chair.

Harry leaned down to kissed the top of his son's bald head, "Hey, buddy." Little James squealed happily, his dark blue eyes twinkling up at his father. He wrapped an arm around his wife's plump waist and kissed her rosy cheek, "Hey, Susan."

She looked at him with her pretty blue eyes, her long brown braid swinging, "Hey Harry. Eggs?"

He nodded, sitting down and glanced at his daughter, "Morning, Kat."

Katrina stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her eyes and Harry did the same, making both his children laugh uproariously.

Susan Potter said over the boiling water, "Sounds like you all are having a good morning!" She turned off the oven and handed them plates of scrambled eggs; Katrina and Harry wolfed them down. Susan said to Harry, "Hon, we're still bringing the kids to today to Central Park, right?" Katrina shrieked happily at the thought and he nodded absently, swallowing his milk.

Susan eyed him after a moment with concern, "Are you alright? You're not much of a talker this morning."

Harry sighed, throwing a lean arm around the chair, "I don't know."

"You're not sick, are you?"

He shook his head, "Nothing you need to worry about."

Susan nodded, looking unsure, "Alright. Well, go get Katrina dressed and we'll leave now."

Harry picked up his daughter, swinging her over his shoulder as she burst into fits of giggles, "Alrighty love, let's go." He dropped her onto her feet as she raced into her room and he headed for shower, stripped down and turned the water to scalding hot. Harry leaned his forehead on the wall tile, letting the stream of gushing water blindly wash over him. 

_What _was _wrong with him?_

He turned the shower off, washed, rinsed, and stepped out to pull on a robe. Harry gazed into his foggy reflection, his lightning bolt scar well hidden underneath his lengthened and damp hair. His muscular form hidden under a baggy robe (Harry did work out some when he had the time although he was always a bit more slightly built then most men).

At least no one recognized him, not that anyone could in America. Harry had disappeared from England a long time ago and he decided it was going to stay that way. Clearly, they could do well off without him if Voldemort wasn't in Muggle news. Harry stepped into his bedroom to change into blue jeans and a red polo shirt for the trip to the park.

Katrina trailed into his room as he placed on his thin glasses, her beautiful, waist-long hair brushed and tied back with a skinny white ribbon; she herself in a brightly patterned summer dress. She looked at him and said, "You look good, Daddy."

Harry smiled, "I'm glad you think so." His expression became serious after a few moments, " Did you brush your teeth Katrina Lillian?" She nodded her head vigorously; he got down to her level, "Breath test." Katrina blew some air and Harry nodded, "You're good to go, kiddo."

She ran out of the room skipping and Susan appeared in the hall with their son in a blue jumper. She was wearing the dress he loved on her-- the simple, long navy dress with no sleeves.

Harry resisted hugging her to him tightly, probably because of the squirming baby in her arms. Susan smirked at him mischeviously, "I can tell you approve by the way your face went." He chuckled and the family exited the sunshine filled apartment.

The famous New York Central Park was almost filled up with children and their parents, couples sat on benches, joggers and bikers on the trails. Susan chose a spot under the shade of the trees, as Harry watched Katrina sit alone by her mother. He asked, pointing to some children down by the sandboxes, "Why don't you go over and make some friends? I'm sure it will be fun."

She responded shyly, holding James's hand from the stroller, "What if they're mean like Tommy Bullstick?"

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, "Not everyone is like Tommy Bullstick. Go ahead and have fun." Katrina nodded bravely and walked to the kids albeit cautiously, he turned to Susan, "If that Bullstick doesn't stop harassing her, I'm gonna have to do something about it."

She smirked, giving him a furtive look, "How about that phrase about boys make fun of certain kids because they like them?"

Harry smirked back, "Oh...don't I know it." She laughed on their inside joke.

After a few minutes, Susan went off with the baby in the stroller and Harry laid down for a rest. Katrina came back sniffling, beautiful hair loose. He sat up from the picnic blanket, "Kat, what's wrong?"

She said sadly, "That meany Tommy Bullstick was there and he pushed me off the swings and called me a doodoo-head."

_God, that kid never gives her a break..._

Harry pretended to reach into his pocket and instead held out a stick from beside him in the grass, "Ok, here's what you do. Tell him if he doesn't stop making fun of you, you'll turn him into a toad with this magic wand."

Katrina's blonde eyebrows drooped, "Daddy, that's a stick."

Harry insisted, placing it into her hands, "It's a magic wand, and if he doesn't stop, tell him again."

She shrugged dully, "Whatever."

Katrina trudged away and he murmured, "I'm gonna have a talk with his parents at some point." Harry laid back on the red and white striped blanket, watching the cotton clouds pass by when about ten second later a loud shriek filled the air. He jerked into an upright position and his daughter came running with the stick and something green in her hand. She shouted to him, winded and stumbling, " Daddy! Daddy! Th-Tommy Bullstick pushed me an-and I warned him but he keep on pushin' me! And I turned him into a toad!"

Indeed, in her hand was a very frightened looking toad.

Harry's jaw dropped open.

He grabbed her hand and ran to Susan who came up the walkway with the stroller. She looked up worried, "Wh-?"

Harry whispered, "She turned a kid into a toad! _Susan_!"

She went pale white, "Harry...you didn't give her your wand, did you?"

"_I'm not dense enough to give her my own wand--I don't know how she..._" Harry quickly turned away from his wife, grasping his daughter's shoulders and speaking lowly, "Katrina, promise me you won't say anything about this. To anyone." She nodded, looking excited and fearful at the same time. He hugged her little frame against him, "I think it's time to go home." Harry waited for a clear coast before turning the boy back.


	4. Unexpected

**A/N:** Argh, I keep forgotting to tell everyone important things! -rips hair out- There is mention of male pregnancy...SLASH and smut but I think that's all.

-

The following day, Harry dressed for a funeral and a party.

His male co-workers insisted upon him coming for moral support and then he would have to attend to his female co-worker's crazy drinking party. He'd change out of the suit in the bathroom at the funeral parlor. Harry tried to tame his hair. No luck as usual.

In the hallway, Susan gestured to him, "Harry, before I forget, tomorrow we're flying over to London to stay with some friends. They wanted to see me and the family." His bright emerald eyes widened drastically and she said reassuringly, touching his arm,"It will be okay. I promise you this. I just want you home before nine so we can pack the rest of our things."

Harry nodded, feeling a little numb, "Alright."

He hugged Katrina goodbye, looking at James playing on the floor happily before leaving. A funny feeling crept over him.

Taking the subway out of the busy side of New York, he got to the Greenever Morgue and sat down in a pew. Harry was only attending this so his friend John Mayor could be supported. Harry said goodbye to a red-eyed John and left, changing into jeans and a looser shirt, traveling to a small music-pounding house. His female co-worker Jackie answered, wearing a skimpy purple top and tight white khakis. She kissed his cheek briefly and led him inside, the party was really getting wild and after a drink, he was bored. It was around seven when his neck prickled.

There was that feeling again. Harry had gotten that feeling before... it was right before he was knocked unconscious...many years ago... Suddenly, Jackie came in, swinging her hips, "Hey love, how's it going?"

He got up quickly, "I have to go...check-"

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, rubbing her hips on him, "Let's go upstairs."

Harry walked away, gently shoving her away, "You're drunk." He grabbed his coat and almost sprinted into the subway station. That feeling was growing and a knot of worry twisting in his stomach. When he got to his apartment, it felt like eyes were watching him. Harry buzzed in, took the elevator up, and ran to the door to see that it was unlocked.

Susan never unlocked the door at seven at night.

No matter what was going on.

He slowly went in and his heart started thudding. The chairs to the kitchen were thrown over the floor; glass shattered on the carpet.

Harry tore his eyes away from the sight and to find Katrina crouched near their bedroom door; she was in her yellow nightdress and extremely white. He scooped her up to his chest and whispered, "Where's your mother?" She pointed quietly at the bedroom door and opened it. Susan sat on the floor, her arm twisted at a strange angle. Harry put his daughter down and moved forward to hold Susan close.

She sobbed hysterically, "James. . .he's dead Harry. . .it was. . .I tried to save him."

He saw the crib tilted to the floor, saw the tiny body on the carpet with his tiny precious head bent away.

"What happened Susan?" She took in a shaky breath and cried some more. "Was it robbers?"

"It's all a trap. . .the Killing Curse. . .they got James. . .the Deatheaters are coming back. . .!"

Harry's mind refused to cooperate with that word, " D-Deatheaters?"

Susan said frantically, "They're coming! You have to go now! Take Katrina and get out by the fire escape. I think it's sturdy enough for the both of you. . .the plane tickets are in my wallet. . .take it and your wand. Go, please, before they get back!"

Her painfully large eyes pleaded with him silently, he whispered breathlessly, "I can't leave you here-"

Susan straightened, wincing, "I can keep them from getting you. Don't risk your life and Katrina's for mine. Go now." Harry kissed her mouth quickly. Everything was mad. All of it. They couldn't have found him. She shoved him away and said shakily, "I love you. _Go_."

Tears streaming down on his face, he took Katrina and climbed onto the fire escape in the fading evening. Just as they safely made it down onto the granite sidewalk, a bright green light lit the window and Susan's screams were audible over the busy, busy traffic.

Harry's heart stopped a minute and everything grew hazy as he ran with his daughter, out of the cold New York streets, into the airport.


	5. Old Faces

-

It was smooth riding after they finally took off. The airplane crossed over the ocean, swiftly on it's way to London, England. Harry Potter sat in his middle seat of his row in couch. In his trembling hands was his wife and baby's tickets. These were his only memories of them now.

He bit his lower lip. Harry couldn't cry, not now.

Katrina was deeply confused in the morning when they woke up in airport seats but he managed to calm her down and tell her that they'd meet up with them later. Harry didn't have the heart to say that Susan and James were dead.

He carefully tucked the tickets away and a far away voice asked, "Can I get you anything sir?" A stewardess looked at him gladly, crystal blue eyes flashing in an almost predatory way. Harry shook his head in response and she smiled, looking at the window seat, "That's a lovely child you got." He glanced at Katrina sleeping soundly, nodding silently.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask." She walked off and Harry closed his eyes, leaning into his rough wool seat to fall asleep exhausted.

An hour or so passed when the plane began to land and he woke up, gently arousing his daughter from sleep. She looked tired as he was mentally; small, pale purple bags under her eyes; a dull look on her face; and her blonde hair limply dangling over her face. Harry took her fragile hand and walked out of the plane. Inside Susan's wallet was some money, his driver's license, a few other things, and the address to the friend's house. Whoever they were, Harry was sure that they would let them stay. He got a rental car for him and his daughter, driving from the airport.

After a while, they reached a small homey almond-white house with bustles of purple flowers near the shiny yellow glowing windows. Harry parked near the driveway and turned to Katrina, who watched him with huge eyes. He murmured, "We're staying with some friends, kiddo. Ok?"

She blinked, her green eyes dazed, "When's Mommy and James coming?"

Harry looked away, "Soon." He got out of the car, helping her out. They walked down a stony path and Harry knocked on the maple door.

Footsteps sounded just inside and the door opened. What hit Harry was the smell of garlic and pasta wafting from somewhere nearby in the house. The man who answered looked at them both with a suspicious glance, "Can I help you?" Harry squinted, the man's dark face and chocolate brown eyes become more familiar, "Dean? Dean Thomas?"

The man gasped, "Harry Potter? Is that you?!"

"It's- been a while."

Dean stepped back, "Please, come inside, quickly." Both Harry and his daughter obeyed. The walls were a lovely rich eggshell color and the temperature was perfectly warm. "Lavender, come in here! It's Harry!"

A tall elegant woman walked over, with supple limbs and lavender eyes. She placed a hand near her mouth, "Oh my goodness. Harry Potter."

"You're married?"

They nodded and two children came running in, an elder girl and a small boy. Dean introduced them as Heather and Emony Thomas. As Heather took Katrina in to play dolls in the den, Dean and Lavender stayed in the hall with Harry.

Lavender blinked, "Wow. I can't believe you're here, we were expecting a old friend from Hogwarts. A Ravenclaw. Susan Bones."

Harry winced slightly and Dean looked worried, "Is something wrong Harry?"

"Something. . . happened."

Lavender asked, "You know Susan?"

Harry nodded, "She was my wife."

"Was?"

He sucked in a breath. Harry really didn't want to talk about this so soon. "She was murdered last night in New York City, along with our son. We've been living in America for some time. . .after whatever happened. I don't know how the Deatheaters found us."

Lavender and Dean's color ashen."I'm so sorry Harry. You are more then welcome to stay here...you can come along with us to Hogwarts."

Harry looked up, eyes wide at Lavender, "Hogwarts?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Our neighborhood is being evacuated tomorrow. Every wizard is going to Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head, "But why?"

"The Deatheaters have taken over half of Europe. The only safe place now is Hogwarts. We're the last lot who is going there then Hogwarts is being locked for safe keeping, until...who knows when. A lot of things happened while you weren't here Harry."

"I-I didn't know."

Dean didn't comment, gazing sullen at him and Lavender said, getting up, " Dinner's ready." It was delicious but Harry could hardly concentrate.

Half of Europe gone to Voldemort?

Lavender gave him a friendly smile from across the table and showed him the room in their house he'd sleep in. Dean told him, "We all need to get up early for the Knight Bus. That's how we're getting to Hogwarts. It's the only way now to make it there safely."

Harry bid him goodnight and set Katrina to bed. She asked sleepily, "Are we leaving Mummy and James?"

He murmured, "We have to or everyone will get angry at us from keeping them waiting." Before Katrina could respond, she was lightly breathing in her sleep. Harry always thought she looked like an angel when she was sleeping. Too real and too beautiful to be true.

Too much like someone else.

He turned off the light.


	6. Back at Hogwarts

****

-

It was around five when the sun began to dip behind the horizon. Every occupant in the Thomas household finished packingup for the trip. Harry borrowed a robe from Dean and Katrina wore some of Heather's clothes. Everyone was ready around 5:30. Out by the alley, in the cool morning, Dean held out his wand hand. With a loud _bang_, the purple triple decker bus roared into the street and stopped with a noisy _boom_.

On board they choose a few beds to sit on for the journey. Harry and Lavender warned everyone else who never rode the Knight Bus before, "Hold tight." Instinctively, they gripped the metal bars. The bus jerked forward roughly, cautiously the inexperienced let go slowly. Harry couldn't shake a feeling away when they first entered, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled broodingly as he glanced at the back of the decker.

Three black-robed figures gazed at him underneath hoods menacingly. A red light zoomed over their hairs, tickling their hair. The men got out their wands as Lavender led the children up to the upper level of the bus. Dean and Harry faced off the unwelcomed Deatheaters. The middle, the tallest, laughed softly, "Yes, hide the children so that we may find them later after we rid of you."

Harry stepped forward, his wand raised, "What do you want with us?"

They stilled and the middle Deatheater pulled back his hood, revealing the identity of Lucius Malfoy. His white blondehai rin silvery streaks and tied back smoothly, his cold eyes stern. He certainly looked a lot more older and dangerous. Lucius drawled, "Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter returned from the dead. The Dark Lord will be most surprised to hear this. May I ask, who is the young child you brought with you Potter?"

Harry narrowed his angry eyes, "Leave. Her. Alone. Malfoy."

Lucius smirked smugly, "I'll be seeing you again." The Deatheaters Disapparated with a quick _pop_ and silence filled the bus as it bounced along. No one said a word for the rest of the journey.

Finally, after some time, the Knight Bus stopped and they arrived toone of the Hogwarts carriages, riding to the giant carriage stopped in a few minutes and Harry gaped at Hogwarts, it looked exactly the same as it had in his sixth year. The sounds of happy cries came from behind the doors of the Great Hall. He turned to Dean, "I can't...I can't let-"

Dean sighed, understanding, "Lavender, take the kids to the Hall."

She obeyed. Dean led Harry and Katrina up the many stairs and to a large oak door, inside was sort of a suite. Midnight blue with two separate bedroom doors, a bathroom, and a fireplace. "It was supposedly for Susan and her family so you are more then welcome to stay. The password is dragon lips." Dean frowned, "I'll get you food from the kitchens but I seriously think you should consider coming downstairs. I mean, Ron and Hermione could well be there already with their families so-"

Harry looked up immediately, "A-Are they here?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I promise not to say anything. Anyway." Dean looked back at him pointedly, "Think about what I said."

Harry sat down quietly and Katrina looked at him strangely, almost as if she could read his thoughts, "Mummy and James aren't coming, are they?" His green eyes widened at her and she looked away, saying nothing. Dean came back with food and they ate silently, going to bed early.

The next day passed in what seemed like a few minutes.

Harry knew that around this time the dinner Feast would be just starting. A knock came from the door and Lavender's voice drifted from behind it. She smiled as he opened the door, handing him a tray of food. She left as fast as she can and Harry closed the door, staring at the food.

He placed it down and asked his daughter with a small smile, "How would you like to eat downstairs for a change?"

Her emerald green eyes twinkled a little and they carefully left the room, heading straight for the Great Hall. The gigantic doors were closed. Harry considered going back then but it was now or never. He wanted to get it over with. He took in a breath and shoved the doors open roughly, taking in the sights of the Great Hall lit up with the familiar floating candles. It looked like a toast was going on. The Hall had the long teacher table and four House tables but they were bigger, and one new table sat in the middle. Everyone had raised their goblets and now every head was turned on him. The sounds of spilling drinks and gasps echoed the room instantly.

Harry Potter stepped into the clear, into the Great Hall, seven years later and very much alive.

He straightened himself and walked down what seemed like a great stretch of walking, ignoring everyone's stares. His daughter held his hand tightly, gazing at everything and everyone with a curious stare as Harry spotted Dean and Lavender. He smiled at them thankfully and sat down in the empty fifth middle table. The next few moments of absolute was deafening.

Harry suddenly heard a well-known squeak and looked down a table. There sat...Hermione Granger. He gaped at her. She looked so much older, glasses, tamer hair...so different yet the same. She made the squeak again and ran straight into his arms, sobbing.

Hermione cried, her voice echoing, "I knew it! Oh God, I always knew you were alive Harry!"

He held her close and felt tears trickling down his own face, "I've missed you 'Mione." Harry kissed her cheek and saw the older Ron rushing up to him. Harry smiled warmly at him and Ron hugged-tackled him as well. Harry laughed, slightly surprised, "I've missed you too mate." They were staring at him in a mixture of horror and shock. Behind them was a small boy Harry noticed, "Who's this?"

Hermione murmured, disbelief in her voice, "Our son Johan."

It was his turn to be stunned. "You guys are MARRIED?" He hugged them both, "This is great! Congratulations to you both!" They sat down at Harry's table and the Hall filled with buzzing whispers, the teachers couldn't utter a word. Even Dumbledore seemed speechless.

Hermione was able to find her voice and asked softly, almost curiously, "Who's the little girl behind you?" Harry smiled at Katrina who blinked quietly and placed a hand on her shoulder protectively, "She's my daughter."

Ron's jaw dropped, "_You're_ married, mate?"

Harry avoided his gaze, "Not anymore." Hermione was about to say something and he interrupted, "Just...believe me."

Katrina spoke up, surprising everyone, "They're dead." The Great Hall was quiet again, listening eagerly. Ron and Hermione exchanged confused glances. "The mean men came to our house, Mommy could feel that they were there. She hid me, told me to not make a sound. The mean men came and they wanted to know where Daddy was and she refused to tell them. They hurt her...then went to James, a green light hit him and he cried really loud then stopped. Mommy tried to stop them but the mean men push her away. They said they'd kill her when Daddy came home. He did and Mommy told us to leave. Daddy and I climbed out the window and the mean men killed her, like they promised. Just like James had, and then we ran. Daddy didn't want to tell me because he was afraid that I'd be sad."

Katrina turned to her father, staring into his eyes hauntingly, "But I knew, I always knew it." Her emerald green eyes screw up tightly and she fell limp. Harry caught her before she hit the floor and cradled her, whispering horrified, "Kat? _Katrina_!."

He took her into his arms and ran out of the Hall, Hermione and Ron followed after him. Harry laid Katrina down in his lap and Hermione ordered to Ron forcefully, "Make sure no one is following." He nodded before going back inside. She said reassuringly, after checking Katrina, "She'll be fine. There's a pulse and she's breathing. I think she'd just exhausted."

Harry felt relief numbing his limbs. Everything was swimming in front of him. He heard Hermione shout, "Ron, help me! Quick! He-!"


	7. A Forgotten Love

Harry's head was aching like mad. His bright green eyes slowly opened. The hospital wing's washed-out walls became clearer. Hermione stood over him in the mediwitch's uniform, smiling down on him. "How are you feeling Harry?" She asked

He murmured, sitting up, "A little woozy."

Hermione said absently, taking his pulse, "Well, you passed out from shock and bad nutrition that was the same as your daughter. I think you'll be alright once we get some vitamins in your system. You'll be staying in this section of the hospital wing so no one will be able to bother you or get in without the password. It's an extra precaution since some people saw you when the Feast ended. There are rumors flying around that you were there and then died again! Buggers, the lot of them in my opinion... then again, they saw you pass out and their instinct is to jump to conclusions-"

She stopped, seeing how very vulnerable and tired he was. Harry asked worried, "Where's Katrina?"

Hermione tilted her head, "Is that her name? She's in the next bed, try and let her rest up." She got up, clucking her tongue, "I'll be right back Harry. Won't be long." She disappeared behind the door. Harry watched his daughter solemnly and got out of bed. He leaned down beside her and kissed her moist forehead very gently. Suddenly, there was a loud banging and the only door that Hermione exited from swung open brashly. A handsome man stood inside the doorway, closing the door and brushing off his robes, placing his wand away.

By the aging gray eyes and short white-blonde hair, it could only have been one person. His body still delicate not but not as his teenagedom. Draco Malfoy walked over to him cautiously. "Potter?"

Harry sighed, resisting rolling his eyes at his former interest. It would seem surprising that the two of them would at some point in time find themselves greatly attracted to each other.

It should have been a greater surprise. But it wasn't.

"What do you want Draco?"

Draco stared at him a bit too insecurely and ungrily, "I saw you at the Feast...I thought..." Harry blinked his eyes with a monotonous expression and the flaxen man murmured awkwardly, "You look...great." Draco saw the small girl in the bed. He looked over Harry and whispered, "Who's that?"

Harry said, "My daughter."

Draco spoke up, sounding disappointed, "...So, you are married."

"No."

"You're such a bad liar, Potter."

"Why are you really here, Malfoy?" Harry snapped quietly.

"To see if you were alright. To see if you were really real, and well, you are and I'll leave."

Draco started walking out when Harry murmured, "She's yours also." He stopped dead in his tracks and Harry gazed at the warm blue flecks in Malfoy's eyes.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

Harry looked at Katrina and stroked her honey-white blonde head, "After you and I. . ." He swallowed hard almost choking, "I was captured by Deatheaters and disappeared... Susan Bones cared for me. She noticed my appearance was a bit more round, being the mediwitch she was, diagnosed me. I was pregnant."

Draco's eyes widened, "You mean, you were. . .with. . . ."

Harry nodded, looking away; a burden finally being lifted from him. Draco stepped over, inches away, and whispered amazed and delighted, "You carried our daughter." He couldn't believe it. Draco suddenly fell in love with Harry Potter all over again. He was so beautiful...so strong to have lived after a male pregnancy, especially after being captured and put through who knows what else.

Draco gazed at his slightly tanned face and those flickering orbs. Harry looked at him, feeling tears fall down his face, "I was so scared Draco...I wanted to tell you so bad...it..."

Draco wrapped his arms around his shaking body and shushed him. Harry wanted to turn away but this felt right, their lips met as old emotions rose. Harry pulled him close and they now refused to let go of each other. Draco grabbed him fiercely by his ass like in the old times. Harry let out a small moan and ran his fingers through the soft blonde tresses. He tasted so great. . . . He stopped, feeling tired and Draco asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling great at the moment."

Draco whispered in his ear, "Then get some rest, I'm not going anywhere." Harry nibbled on his neck faintly and Draco saw Hermione step back into her section of the hospital wing, watching them bug-eyed. He sneered at her, "What are you staring at Granger?"

She frowned angrily, "Harry needs sleep Draco. You know that."

"What, are you a mediwitch or something?" He rolled his eyes.

Hermione crossed her arms, "As a matter of fact, I am. Please, he needs to gather his strength."

Draco let out a annoyed sigh and whispered into Harry's ear, "Come on love, you need to sleep."

"You won't leave, will you?"

Draco looked at Hermione who raised an eyebrow strictly. He fought back his anger, "Sorry, I have to go. I'm being kicked out." They kissed a moment and Harry fell against the pillow asleep.

She smiled kindly, "You can see him later, I promise." He said nothing to her and left with a flash of black robes. Hermione felt bad for making him leave but forgot about it as her husband came to visit. Ron walked through the hospital wing front doors and scooped her up, swinging her around, "How's my girl?" She blushed, seeing her old favorite Charms teacher Professor Flitwick watching them.

"Hon, I'm busy at the moment!" Ron set her down and she finished giving the professor the potion, as soon as the short teacher left, he gave her a firm kiss, "How's Harry and his kid?"

"They're fine. How's Johan?"

Ron shrugged halfheartedly, "He punched some punk kid today."

She gaped, absolutely horrified, "Wh-when did this happen?"

"Well, the kid was a bully and Johan said 'he was puttin' him in his place.'"

Hermione placed his fist on her hips, "I'm going to have a talk with that boy."

Ron nodded, "I agree, and with his parents." She frowned at him angrily.

"I'm talking about our son!"

He shrugged again and looked up suddenly, "Oops, I have to go! Another meeting!" Ron kissed her cheek and left in a hurry. Hermione clucked her tongue in disapproval the second time that day, shaking her head, and finished up her morning chores in the hospital wing.

xxx

Hermione let Harry leave his bed later in the afternoon and was cleaning the next bed of spoiled sheets when she caught him staring out the sun-filled window longingly. Hermione stopped what she was doing and touched his shoulder. "What's wrong Harry?" She murmured worriedly.

He looked into her brown eyes, pleading, "I need to see him 'Mione. Katrina needs to see him." She looked perplexed.

"Why?"

It's complicated Hermione," he answered, looking away. She forced him to look at her, clutching his shoulders.

"Please, don't push me out. We have too much to catch up on."

He smiled at her and closed his eyes, "Draco and I had a relationship, and it was...intense."

Hermione turned strangely pink and fiddled with her skirt end. Harry continued, "After I was... spirited away from England... I married Susan Bones and she helped me out through... being pregnant."

She frowned, for the first time in a while, deeply confused. "I don't get it."

He pointed to an yawning Katrina, "Who does she look like without the green eyes?"

Hermione looked at her, burrowing her brows then gasped, "Oh!" He took her hands.

"Please."

Hermione made a groan, "Everyone is probably getting back from lunch. Draco Malfoy is sharing a room with all the Slytherins. Third floor, the statue of a hissing serpent. I think you can handle it."

He thanked her and took his daughter out with him, climbing up the empty stairs, down the bare corridors and reached the statue. It came to life before them and lunged dangerously. Harry narrowed his eyes to slits and hissed in Parselmouth, _"Let us in. We are friends." _It froze, a ebony door appeared and he said, "Darling, can you wait here a moment?" She nodded obediently.

The room was indeed like a huge house, it had many doors and a Common Room-like front. The bunch of Slytherins were sitting in the cozy chairs.

Blaise sneered at him, "So it's true. How did you get in without a password?" Harry crossed his arms firmly at him.

"I need to talk to Draco."

An much older and larger Pansy Parkison asked hatefully, "Since when have you called him that?"

He repeated, "I need to talk to Draco, Pansy."

She looked a bit unnerved by him calling her by first name and shouted to the dark stairway, "Draco, Potty is here and wants to talk you you for some reason!" Crabbe chuckled, cracking his knuckles, "You're in for it Potter." Harry hid his smile and Draco appeared at the foot of the stairs, dressed in luxurious black robes, and couldn't hide the real smile on his face.

The other man raced down and threw his arms around his old lover. There were very loud gasps and cries at this warm gesture.

Harry gave him a brief kiss and whispered, "I think we should step out into the hall." Draco smirked at his speechless friends.

"If you insist."

They walked out and Harry held the shoulders of his daughter, "Draco, I'd like you to meet Katrina Lillian. Katrina, honey, this might be a bit confusing but... this is Draco, he's your other father."

She blinked her wide, childish green eyes and walked closer to Draco cautiously. Katrina suddenly smiled sweetly, "You need to get out into the sun more, Dray."

Draco's heart melted and gently hugged his daughter for the first time. She squealed at the loving gesture and giggled, "So, are you both my daddies? ...Then, who's my Mommy?"

"Well, seeing as Harry carried you. . ."

Harry laughed, "Hey, I've been known as Daddy all her life, _Dray._"

Draco straightened and said in a Malfoy drawl, "I cannot be referred as the woman in this relationship, Potter."

Harry pushed him playfully, "Nor can I."

They chuckled easily and Katrina was watching them with a child grin, "Are we a family now?" Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and took her hand, "Of course, I'm not losing either of you."

Harry leaned his untidy head on his shoulder, "You're so sweet Malfoy."

The three walked to the Great Hall for dinner and saw the empty table in the no-man's land area. Draco looked at the Slytherin's table, Harry looked at the Gryffindor's table. They looked at each other. Draco nodded in agreement and they walked to the middle table, Katrina in the middle of them. With the whole Hall watching, Hermione yanked Ron and her son over with them. Ron and Draco avoided eye contact. Harry talked to everyone, finally feeling at home. As Katrina went off to play with Johan, Harry turned to his love, "So, who's last name are we getting?"

Draco spoke regally as he sliced up the meat on his plate, "Well, the Malfoy's need a heir-" Harry raised a eyebrow and he sighed defeated, "-Ok, yours then." Harry smiled warmly and kissed him quickly. Ron's jaw dropped. Obviously, he did not know about their relationship.

Before he could say anything, Hermione said cheerfully, "So, you're both together. What happens now?"

Draco placed a hand on Harry's inner thigh, "I think he knows."

"I forgot, how it was...being with you."

Draco caressed his leg that was hidden under the table, smirking, "I'll make you remember. Don't worry."

"That's disgusting!" Ron's voice shook with disgust.

Hermione's eyes flashed and she said ferociously, "Oh really Ron? How thick can you possibly be? There is nothing wrong with two men in love, nor is it wrong to show affection for someone of the same sex! I hope you do realize that we aren't students anymore and no longer need to be hating different Houses or acting like children. Stop acting like a prat, Ronald Weasly, if you don't like it then go upstairs and we'll talk later about your problems." She turned to the two men, "I'll watch Katrina tonight, it will give you a chance to. . .bond."

Ron went extremely pale and Draco smirked, "Best idea you've had all day, Hermione."

She winked at him, taking away the kids and her husband before anyone could say more. Harry blinked amazed, "I had no idea Hermione could be so..."

Draco slipped an arm around his shoulder, "Why don't we go ahead and follow the good nurse's instructions?"

Harry smiled and stood up, saying as they walked out, "My room then."

They went upstairs and Harry said the password as they entered, Draco nodded in approval, "It's a nice room. Good decorating." Harry whispered in between kisses, "Are we going to talk about the room all day or do something in it?" Draco got his point and threw him onto the large bed, sitting on top of him and biting his ear affectionately. Harry slipped off his shirt and Draco's. As Draco started working on the buttons of his jeans, Harry stopped relaxing.

Draco felt him start to shake and asked concerned, "What is it?"

He murmured embarrassed, "I'm sorry...I haven't done this in a while."

Draco lowered his face near Harry's comfortingly, "I won't hurt you love. I didn't last time, did I?" He shook his head truthfully and Draco sat up, "Do you want to stop?"

Harry pulled him into a passionate kiss and breathed, "Oh Merlin no..."

The rest of the night was a glorious warm blur...


	8. Strength in Belief

Combined with the feeling of soft, tangled sheets, Harry's breath down his neck, there were wonderful shivers stroking his spine. A moan growled deep down in his throat as Draco tasted the silky skin of his lover. Harry in turn pressed closer to him as the rays of morning filled the medium-sized bedroom. Draco looked over at him gently. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Head of unruly black, Harry nodded slowly as the other man nuzzled his chest. "Yeah. . . it's morning."

"Clever deduction, wanker."

"Wanker? I love your dirty Slytherin talk." His hands found one of Draco's more..._sensitive _features and another moan escaped that slender white throat. "Bastard."

Playfully, Draco wrestled him onto the sheets and ravaged Harry's mouth until laughter and pleas came from him. A smile played on the lightly colored lips of the blond man, "Who is the bastard now?"

"You."

A pillow was thrown at his face and Harry brushed it aside to drape his arms around Draco's waist. "We should go get Katrina. Get her out of Hermione's hair and all."

Draco said with a long, relaxed sigh, "I suppose we should." After they dressed for the day, the one who answered the Weasley's door was Ron himself, cautiously eyeing their messy appearances. He allowed them passage and pulled Harry aside pointedly. At the confused look from his friend, Ron said lowly, "I need to talk to you a moment."

Frowning, Draco went ahead and Harry turned back to his best friend. "Alright."

Ron began apologetically, "I'm sorry, mate, I didn't-"

"Let me guess, Hermione put you up to this."

"She wants me to but I really am sorry. I didn't know about you both and it was a bit of a shock. I didn't mean to act like such a prat. I didn't have a right."

"You really didn't." Ashamed at that statement, Ron stared down at his shoes. Harry rolled his eyes behind his glasses and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But I can forgive you." Ron smiled widely as they gave each other a friendly, one-armed hug.

Hermione suddenly burst in from the next room, tears on her face and wild with the urge of hugging them. The bespectacled man said knowingly, "Were you eavesdropping?"

She wiped her face, "I wasn't the only one."

Draco and Katrina stepped out from the hallway, looking mildly discomforted. Ron and Draco stiffly gave each other a handshake as a truce.

xxx

Later that day, the Potter family were still located inside the Weasley apartment, drinking coffee and telling stories. Hermione had just finished naming the events that occurred at her wedding when Draco glanced over at Harry, "I don't mean to upset you, love, but...I would like to know what has happened the last seven years. To you both. I think we all do."

Ron and Hermione nodded briskly, Johan playing on the floor inattentively, and Katrina calmly silent on the one-seater. Harry licked his lips nervously before taking in a cleansing breath. "I need a few minutes." He stood up and went straight for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Legs shaking, he leaned with his back against the shower stall, head in his hands.

This would not be easy.

Letting the back of his skull touch the wall tile, Harry closed his eyes firmly, counting in the breaths he took-

_Suddenly, a pair of hands rested on his shoulders and Harry murmured, turning around, " Draco, you-" He stopped dead silent. It wasn't Draco._

__

Susan Bones stood in front of him, solid, and wearing the navy dress he loved. How it curved to her plump body in all the right places. How he adored the feel of the material when she hugged herself against his body comfortably. Harry breathed, "Su-" She placed an elegant finger on his lips.

"You need to tell them, it will heal you, Harry. You've kept it in for so long, not telling a soul; there were some things you couldn't speak of to me."

He choked, tears running down his face, "It's too hard..."

Susan murmured, carefully touching the side of his face with a single scented palm. So real. So vivid. How could he possibly have been dreaming this? "You only think it is. Look how much you've grown Harry, no one is more stronger than you. When you release your pain, you will believe that."

She lifted his face towards her pretty, blue-eyed gaze. "You can wake up now-"

"-_**Harry**_!"

Emerald green eyes flew open. The view of the bathroom ceiling slightly blurry from the tears building. Harry winced as he sat up off the marble floor. Hermione's concerned voice drifted from behind the bathroom door, "It's been more then a few minutes. The door is locked. Are you alright?"

He shouted, "Yeah. I'll be another moment!" Harry looked around at his lonely surroundings. It was just a dream.

She wasn't there... but he felt different.

Stronger somehow.

He _could_ do this.

Harry got to his feet and unlocked the door, stepping back into the front room with the adults on the couches and the children seated on the floor. Harry plopped into a chair by the fireplace to face them. Katrina's face remained solemn until he winked in her direction.

He loved how her face lit up.

Harry folded his hands in his lap. "I'm ready."


	9. The Story

"Seven years ago, I turned sixteen and was living at the Dursley's. But that's if you call _child labor_ living. Around midnight on my birthday, the Deatheaters attacked their house and murdered my relatives; I escaped with a couple bumps and bruises."

"So... I stayed at Headquarters for the rest of the summer, wallowing in self-pity of Sirius and the Dursley's deaths. I couldn't stop blaming myself."

"I even considered just killing myself... but there was still one issue left... _Voldemort_."

"If I died, then he would be free to rule Europe. Then when I killed him, then I could be free to not worry about committing suicide. The thought cheered me up cryptically."

"When I got to Hogwarts, I wanted nothing more but to curl up into a ball and turn invisible. I could have done that, if it had not been for Draco_._ I realized after some time that I was no longer attracted to Cho or any other girl when I found myself around him."

"He was changed that year, some how in some way. Draco was still a unpleasant prat but there was vulnerability where it shouldn't have been. And it showed his real emotions, despite the Malfoy pride. He was everything I desired and everything I was too afraid to be. After some time, he revealed that he felt the same way about me."

"It only took a small threat and blackmail."

"I had a relationship with someone I could truly be happy with and I couldn't ask for more. We really had a connection and... _ha_, you know how hormonal teenagers are..."

"I especially remember what would change my life forever... "

"Several weeks past and I felt different, happier but definitely more nauseated by the thought of food. Before I could figure what was wrong with me, on Halloween night, I was captured. The same Deatheaters from the attacks on my house appeared on the outer grounds. I tried to fight them off but I couldn't. I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was in a dungeon, somewhere underneath Azkaban prison. I didn't know where I was until Lucius Malfoy came down and told me... torturing me... It... _I'm sorry_- it hurt a lot."

"I wished with all my might for death... and it never came, only more more unbearable pain."

"The things the Deatheaters did to me... the spells... the physical abuse, and that's just naming a few. Eventually, I was hauled up to a tiny remote cell in Azkaban; dementors would watch me every second of the day. I remember my mother's screaming in my head, the Dursley's glassy accusing eyes, Sirius's death... I forgot every happy memory there was in my life because of the constant exposure to those damned creatures. I don't know how long I was there in that cell. I didn't bother to keep count. And I just kept getting sicker."

"I had really given up hope. I knew... I was going to die there, a bloody heap of bones once known as the Boy-Who-Lived. And no one would know it."

"It was supposedly around November, after my feeding, the dementors turned their gaze off me for the first time. I thought it was another Deatheater, hell, even Voldemort who had come to finish me off! It was neither. The Hufflepuff you knew as Susan Bones risked her neck, coming to a Deatheater sanctuary, Azkaban no less, and fought away dementors, to spring me free. She succeeded and explained later that she knew where I was from information inside the Ministry where her aunt worked. Susan took me off somewhere in the countryside of England and healed me to the best of her abilities. She was a trained Mediwitch and claimed me pregnant. Susan was surprised of course, vowing to take care of me until the birth."

"I... I am still thankful for her kindness and bravery."

"She was the true hero of our time... not me."

"Susan knew that male pregnancies were risky and that there hasn't been a case in ages but she put up with my moody swings and attitude. She helped me through the very scary process of birth.  
When I first held Katrina, it was true magic. She was perfect in every way. To her little blonde head to those tiny pink wriggling toes. Katrina was so tiny, so delicate."

She reminded me so much of Draco that it hurt, but when she opened her little green eyes for the first time, I fell in love with that stranger and saw someone else."

"_Me_."

"After Katrina's birth, Susan and I did eventually fall in love. We left England and we wed in New York, America. We kept our magic pasts to ourselves so that the children could live a normal life as possible. Soon as our life settled, Susan was pregnant with my son James."

"He looked exactly like his Mum. Adorable, bright, and a real screamer."

"He had just one and everything was perfect, perfect as things could be. I was adjusting to a life that had real meaning, a family. And then the Deatheaters found us... and killed Susan and James... she risked her life again for my daughter and I... _and_... I wish I could have told her...or at least thanked her for everything she has done-"

"I came to England and stayed with the Thomas'. After a day or so, we arrived here... back to this world... and I would give anything to have my other one back... to have my son and best friend alive..."

Harry took off his glasses and hid his eyes with his inner arm, "That's it." His body shook with sobs as they bubbled out of his throat. No one had moved, or blinked, or spoke. Not a word. He left the room and walked out into the corridor, tasting salty tears streaming down his face.

"_Daddy_." He turned to Katrina in the doorway, as she ran into his arms, tears in her eyes also. Harry embraced her, as the rain pounded outside Hogwarts, raindrops hitting the glass windows harshly.


	10. A Dream and Names of the Dead

It was dark and silent inside the midnight blue room. A figure laid curled up in the bed. Harry Potter's head was throbbing with pain and his eyes felt swollen from crying.

He felt someone placed their cool lips on his hot forehead, brushing his moist bangs gently off his face. Harry opened one bloodshot eye to Draco who asked soothingly, "Are you ok?"

"That was the h-hardest thing I ever had to do." Harry shut that bloodshot eye, curling himself up tighter.

Draco leaned over him comfortingly, rubbing his arm. "It's over now. You've said what you had to say."

"My life is one pathetic story, isn't it?"

Draco burrowed under the covers with him and whispered, "No, you only think that, Harry. Mind over matter. You have good things to live for, your friends, Katrina..." Harry opened his tired eyes and met his gaze, Draco smirked suggestively. "Me." Harry snorted with laughter and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "...I love you."

Draco ran his fingers through the flowing jet black locks."I love you," Harry repeated back.

A scream came from the next room and Harry jerked up. "Katrina!" They raced out of the room into a lighter blue bedroom.

In the fallen mosquito-netting canopy, Katrina struggled in her sleep, shrieking at the top of her lungs. Draco threw off the white netting as Harry shook her awake, "Wake up! Katrina, wake up!"

Her identical emerald green eyes flew open and she moaned, falling unconscious onto her bed. They hovered over her as Katrina came to; she was weeping and shaking like a leaf.

Harry ordered to Draco, "Go get a warm blanket and something hot for her to drink." He nodded, running out as Harry cradled his daughter against his chest. "You were dreaming. It's ok."

She shook her head weakly. "No. I saw them Daddy. So many bodies... so many screams. There was blood... the mean men were there."

He looked into her eyes. Harry had thought she was dreaming about her mother's death. He murmured, a bit frightened, "What else was in your dream?"

"Everyone. They all were standing on one side and the other mean men were on the other. They meant to kill them Daddy." Her eyes widened. "It's what to come."

Somewhere in Harry's mind, he knew that it was true. She had his abilities to see into the future, and didn't have a scar on her. Harry found himself thinking back on his parents and wondered vaguely if it was an inheritance... _perhaps_... a part of his family had been _Seers_...

The sounds of his daughter sobbing once more brought him back to reality and Draco burst back into the room, draping a wool blanket around Katrina's shoulders, and handing her a cup of tea. She controlled herself and took a sip, visibly relaxing. After a moment, Katrina set the cup down and fell onto her pillows, falling asleep rather quickly. Harry's heart jumped.

As he sprung forward, Draco held him back, "Love, it's ok. She's fine."

"What did you put in that drink?"

Draco gave him a withering look as a dark look was exchanged. "Relax. It's just a Dreamless Sleep Potion. When she wakes up, she'll never remember any of this."

xxx

Harry left his room, wandering Hogwarts for his nerves. He shoved his hands into his robe pockets and slowly walked down the corridors. A few people passed him, whispering loudly and staring.

Harry wasn't really aware of it. What caused him back to conscious thought was an old friend. He bumped into a tall red-haired man. Harry looked up surprised, "George?"

George Weasley smiled at him. "Harry. What's going on?"

"Wow. It's great to see you. How are you?" Harry asked. "Is anyone else here? How about Fred?"

George's face went pale, showing his freckles."Didn't...you know?"

Harry frowned confused, "Know what?"

"Fred died... you really didn't know?"

Harry vaguely heard him... he heard George shout to him as he began running to the Weasley's apartment. Harry pounded on the door and Hermione answered him, worry written on her face once she saw him, "Harry, are you ok? What's wrong?" He was shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me that Fred is dead? Who else died that I don't know about?"

She looked down, "I didn't want to upset you."

"I just ran into George who told me. I felt like a total idiot, Hermione."

She raised a hand, "Come inside and I'll explain." He rushed in and sat down, watching her slowly take a seat also. Hermione murmured, "After you were gone, bad things started to happen. An occasional death, unexplainable accidents... they got more violent." Hermione met Harry's green gaze and sighed, "You just want to know who died?"

He nodded.

"Among the many were Fred Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin..."

She stopped as Harry felt a tear slip down his face. He wiped it, pretending to cough. Hermione got up and hugged him, whispering, "You just weren't there. I'm so sorry."

Harry said, "My daughter had a dream. Or a vision, whatever you call it. Of a war."

She gaped, an old spark in her eyes. "Really? I'm going to have look up something about that."

He smirked humorlessly, "Bookworm Hermione."

She forced a smile then asked, "Don't mention to Ron about his family. I find it better that way. He's doing quite well despite witnessing his younger sister's murder." Harry nodded understandingly and she kissed his cheek, "Don't think on their deaths too much, Harry. It's in the past now."

He left and mutely disagreed with her.


	11. Good News

Morning was hell. At least to some people. It wasn't for Draco Malfoy. His lover was another story entirely. Draco banged on the bathroom. "Harry, come on! Let's get downstairs!"

"I'll there in a moment."

Draco crossed his arms. "Your hair won't flatten so give it up." Harry's voice drifted from under the crack of the bathroom door, "Shut it." He snickered and waited in the front room. Katrina was long gone with the Weasleys to get her breakfast. After a few more minutes, Draco grew a little bit more impatient. Just as he was considering banging on the door again- _really_, what could he be doing in there that was so important- and Harry appeared in Muggle clothes. The blond man sighed, getting up from his chair, "It's about-"

He stopped. Harry's face was pale and slick with sweat. "I'm not feeling good, Draco," he muttered before passing out next to the coffee table. Draco broke out of his horrified trance, feeling for signs of life, and let a relieved breath loose when he felt healthy vitals. He leviated him to the hospital wing. The other mediwitch on duty made him wait outside. He paced restlessly.

What was wrong with him? Would he be alright?

He was only mildly reaaured by the knowledge that Harry had been through much worst conditions and had been strong enough to face every aspect of those conditions. The hospital wind door opened. To his surprise, old Madam Pomfrey beckoned to him, smiling, "He's awake and wants to see you, Mr. Malfoy." Not feeling like he was moving fast enough, Draco moved around her to see his lover sitting upright in one of the hospital beds, grinning thoughtfully at him when the blond man rushed over to embrace him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Harry whispered.

"As long as you are okay, love."

Madam Pomfrey walked over, looking decidedly more stern. "I have a few questions for you, Mr. Potter." Both men straightened up, exchanging worried glances.

xxx

Hermione Weasley knocked on the Potter's door loudly. Ron frowned at her. "Mione, they probably have an explanation."

She glared at the door. "They better have. Breakfast ended an hour and a half ago." He touched her shoulder.

"Calm down. Take a breath."

Hermione knocked harder and more loudly. Johan pointed to a figure in the distance. The adults gazed at Draco approaching, dazed, blinking slowly.

"Well! It is about time!" She shrilled, "Where is Harry?I have a few choice words for him!"

He whispered, "Hospital wing." The color drained from Hermione's face. Katrina took off running towards that section of the castle. They all followed after her, shouting her name, and she weaved through students and grownups, bursting into her destination and jumping into her father's arms. Harry glanced at her, eyebrows raised.

She murmured against her shoulder, "Don't die, Daddy." His eyebrows lowered in confusion.

"I'm not going to die. What on earth gave you that idea?"

Everyone crowded in. Ron and Hermione first, panting. "Harry, are you alright?"

He nodded at them, then rubbed Draco's hand. "I'm fine. I have some news though." Draco smiled at him faintly. "I'm pregnant." Hermione went silent, Ron whitened, and Katrina seemed puzzled.

Hermione let out a girlish squeal and threw herself at him after Katrina rolled off of him. "Omigosh! Congratulations! Harry! _We're going to be pregnant together_!" He blushed at her attention.

"I didn't know you were pregnant, Hermione."

"Only a month but... Harry, this is so exciting!"

Hermione hugged him again and he choked, "Oxygen... Mione please..." Ron pulled her off gently and grinned down at him, his color returning.

"Congrats, mate." Harry smiled back thankfully. "Thanks, Ron."

Katrina exclaimed, "I don't understand." He lifted her into his lap, cradling her shoulders.

"It's okay, kiddo. I know this is strange. But, it's good news. You are getting a new brother or sister."

Katrina's green eyes darkened. "_No_! I don't want one!" She stormed out to leave everyone but Harry gawking. With Draco's help, he offered, "I'll go talk to her." He knew that she liked hiding up in the Astronomy Tower. Harry went through the trapdoor and seated beside her moodily staring off into space. "Why don't you want a new sibling, Katrina?"

He realized after a moment that tears were streaming down her face. She whispered sadly, "I don't want to be like James. It would be better if there were no more."

Harry stroked her honey blonde hair. "Kiddo, I had you. And you are fine. The baby won't get hurt like James. I promise." She flinched and her lower lips trembled.

"Really?"

He kissed her forehead. "Of course. We are much safer here than anywhere else."

"What about my dream?" She suddenly looked much older as Katrina turned to him to state seriously, "I knew Dray would do that. I pretended to drink it."

Harry smirked, messing her hair. "You are a little sneak, aren't you? I wouldn't be surprised if you had been a Slytherin." Katrina in turn messed with his with a sheepish smile and they hugged, a daughter and father comforting each other."Come on. Everyone is worried about us."

She asked teasing, "So you are the Mommy then?" He laughed.

"I guess so."

Katrina placed a tiny, pale hand on his flat, covered stomach. She closed her eyes tightly as if concentrating on the feel of him. A gripping feeling crossed Harry's stomach but it did not make him queasy. She reopened her bright green eyes and removed her hand as the feeling passed. "Wesley will be a good Quiddich player someday. All of the girls will be drooling over him."

His daughter never ceased to amaze him.


	12. A Child's Promise

The sky was a brilliant blue and clear of any puffy clouds as a cool breeze carried itself around. A lonely figure sat near an open window, listening to the sounds of laughter and zooming of brooms. Harry placed a fist under his chin and sighed. He missed it. Missed playing his most favorite wizarding sport: Quiddich.

The wind whipping through his hair, blasting in his face.

That carefree feeling in his stomach when flying high above everyone else. The cheers of everyone' it pumped him up. Harry had every intention of grab a broom and go out to the pitch to play. But in his condition...it would be too dangerous. He looked around the empty room, Draco was somewhere with Hermione, and Katrina was at the daycare center. His fingers drummed against the nearby table and Harry slammed down his hand, getting up and pacing. His boredom was driving him mad.

A knock came from the front door and Harry thankfully answered. Ron was dressed in Quiddich robes, had a slender cylinder case in his hand, and held out two brooms. "You busy?"

Harry shook his head, grinning. "No way."

Ron nodded, handing him one and asking, "I knew you'd be itching to get your hands on a broom. Would it be alright if we played?"

Harry said mildly, "No problem," walking outside with his best friend. It felt wonderful to be the sun and see all these families playing together.

Groups of wizards and witches sat in the stands and few people actually flew in the field. Harry took off on the broom and felt the fantastic feeling in his stomach once more, Ron following after him. They flew around and Ron opened the slender case, enchanting a few tennis balls that were inside and releasing a Snitch. Harry swooped , trying to catch them and discovered he was still good Several people watched him and applauded. "Looks like we got an audience, Harry!"

He shook his head, smiling and looked down.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione and Draco stood below them, with expressions of concern and anger. Hermione shrilled as both men flew down, "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! RON, WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM FLY AROUND?.! HARRY, DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS TO BE FLYING IN YOUR CONDITION!.?"

Harry protested, "I was going insane, Hermione! I needed this! I really did!" Draco had not said anything and Harry turned to him, frowning, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's just...if something happened to you and the baby... I couldn't handle it."

Harry got off his broom and brought his lover close, "I won't get hurt." He kissed Draco's gladly receiving mouth and breathed, "I had fun and now, I'm done. We can just enjoy the nice weather, can't we?" Draco nodded, a smile on his lips. Ron brought an arm around Hermione and they smirked.

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck prickled with apprehension. He looked up and watched, as in slow motion, as a released Bludger dodged it way over to a young girl bumbling on her broomstick. She was facing the other way and was unaware of the danger she was. A shriek echoed through the air as someone nearby saw it on the collision course. Harry was already on his over. He picked up speed, silently yelling: _"Come on! Come on!_" Someone had shouted his name and Harry yanked the girl out of the Bludger's path by the back of her robes. It hit his side then rocketed away. Both Harry and the screaming girl fell a few feet down onto the group.

The people on the stands began climbing down to get a closer look as others on brooms touched down. Out of the crowd, Draco pushed through and went to Harry's side. Harry laid in the field, awake and looking unharmed. Draco asked softly, knitting his brows, "Harry, oh _Merlin_, are you alright? Why did you do that?"

He murmured dazedly, "Had to..."

The girl with bright red curls hauled herself up with the help of a woman nearby. She looked at Harry and began crying. A drizzle of bright red blood emerged from the corner of Harry's mouth. Draco began screaming at the crowd, "GET HELP, SOMEONE!"

The woman murmured something like a prayer and the girl kept crying. Harry tugged his sleeve, his face screwing up in pain, "The baby..."

Draco brushed back his bangs, swallowing hard. "You'll be fine." Hermione appeared and magically created a stretcher that took Harry away. After checking him out thoroughly at the hospital, she concluded that Harry would just fine. A large bruise on his side, a scrape or so from the fall, the blood in his mouth had been from biting his tongue, and the baby was just fine. Relieved, Ron and Draco let out the breathes they had been holding in. As it got dark, Draco dragged himself from the Great Hall for dinner(under Hermione's orders) to visit Harry. He entered. The hospital wing was alit with candlelight and a small outlive sat by Harry's bed.

He was deeply asleep, and Katrina watched him, holding his hand. She looked down, her emerald eyes filling with tears.

"I love you Daddy. I'll try my best to be good and help you with stuff. Cause, you're the only Daddy I ever knew. I love Dray too. I only wish I knew him before. I know you blame yourself for Mummy and James's death, but it wasn't your fault. They were taken from us..." She said sobbing, "It wasn't fair; if I could, I would have saved them. I only have you and Dray...and I won't let you guys be taken away too. I promise."

Katrina leaned over and kissed her father's forehead, her eyes flickering beneath the stream of tears. Draco felt tears on his own face and left.


	13. Nature and Quiddich Gene

The morning rose and Harry had waken up early to be released from the hospital wing. He headed towards the Astronomy Tower, where Katrina could always be found, but no one except himself could ever guess. No one would ever know his daughter better than him.

Harry opened the trap door, watching her standing in the soft glow of a open window and holding out pale cupped hands.

Katrina threw them up and unconfined a pure white dove that flew away gracefully. She stood there a moment, her face filling with eased joy before she turned away to a cage nearby and took into her hands a tiny red-brown fox. It nipped her fingers playfully and her laughter echoed though the Tower like the twinkling of bells.

Harry rapped his knuckles on the wall and Katrina turned to him, her screen of honey white hair flung around her face. "Daddy! What are you doing here?"

He grinned, "I came to visit you. What do you have there?" She nuzzled her face in the soft fur of the fox.

"His name's Donavan. I found him wandering just outside the castle."

"What were you doing outside?" Harry's voice came out strict.

Katrina smiled. "Don't worry, Mrs. Buron from the daycare center let us go outside for a while and I snuck Donavan in my shirt after we went inside. Only Johan knows I have him, and he pinky swore that he wouldn't tell anyone." Harry shook his head.

"I don't know where you got this nature-loving gene."

Katrina said, placing the small animal away, "I believe that it was Grandma Lillian." He jerked his head towards her in surprise and she recovered, a little alarmed herself, "...Or it could have been Dray, I'm not sure."

Harry came closer.

"How did you know about your Grandmother?"

Katrina pretended to ignore him. "So, Daddy, you like playing Quiddich? How do you play?" Letting it go for the moment, Harry explained the rules and her grin grew wider. She jumped up and down. "I want to be a Seeker too! Do you have a broom?" They went downstairs and Harry showed his Firebolt. Her emerald eyes grew wide at the sight of it. He turned his back for just a second and a second was long enough. Katrina had ran off with the Firebolt and jumped right off the stairs, disappearing from sight. Harry felt like his legs turn to lead as he ran to the banister and looked over the edge, fearing that he'd see her twisted corpse at the bottom.

Instead, Harry saw a blurred figure spinning around, giggling and shouting. She was on the broom, waving hello to the shocked portraits. Katrina flew outside a nearby window and he followed through downstairs doors. She swooped about the trees and caught stray butterflies, throwing them back into the breeze. Katrina did a dangerous dive at four feet and was thrown off. Harry easily caught her below to give her a very angry look. She grinned sheepishly in response.


	14. Horrific Encounter

On Saturday morning, the Great Hall was filled with cheery voices and the banging of utensils. Wafts of steam from the food was pleasantly overwhelming, and for some, nauseating. Hermione and Harry looked at their rather large plates of food from their significant others and groaned aloud.

Ron said with a mouthful of plain muffins, "Come on you guys, you have to eat some kind of food or you'll get sick."

Hermione moaned, clutching her stomach, "No, please, don't mention the word food... ever again."

Draco argued gently, "Really, you should. The babies need to eat."

"Yeah, but then we'll just throw it up again," Harry muttered, shoving away his plateful. On cue, he and Hermione turned green and ran out of the Hall.

Ron turned to Draco. "Should we go after them?" He raised an blond eyebrow.

"I think they both know how vomit. They don't need help with that." Ron's ears went red from either anger or embarrassment but chose to ignore Draco's comment.

xxx

Harry emerged from the bathroom and wiped his brow.

Something in his head wavered.

The hairs on the back of his arms rose and Harry prepared himself for vision as his scar inflared with pain _-_

- _The halls were dark, and the torches went out like someone had blew out candles with a great deal if force. There was someone, or something, going to into a chamber door, a very peculiar chamber door with a tiny engraving under the door handle. It looked like a bird of some kind. The someone or something couldn't get in because of it. But it had alliances with hooded and mask figures that were bent on destruction. They reached for the door and there was a large flash, blinding_

-His eyes opened and Harry sat against the wall, his knees curled up to his chest.

After a moment, he got up unsteadily and saw Hermione exit from the other bathroom, her face a little less pale. She saw him stagger and asked, "Harry, are you ok?"

Another throb of pain jolted his head and he cupped his forehead. Her brown eyes widened in a familiar fear. "It's _Him_, isn't it?" He nodded.

"I saw the torches were out in a corridor and something was trying to get into a door..."

She took his arm and they began walking to the Great Hall as fast as they could. A scream rang out just down the way. They glanced at each other and began running towards it, pulling out their wands. It was Heather Thomas who had screamed as Deatheaters swarmed. _Deatheaters_. The children were defenseless but Lavender wasn't. But she couldn't handle all four of them on her own. Harry and Hermione came onto the scene and fought alongaide her, colorful sparks of spells flew everywhere. Shouts of help on the way. Harry turned just in time to see the final Deatheater retreat and that person murdered Lavender Thomas.

Her luminous, dark eyes fluttered as the blinding green spell hit her and her body dropped with a thud onto the marble floor. Harry would forever remember her children's screams ringing in his ears and her fluttering eyes. Hermione tried her best to calm Emery and Heather, shushing them and keeping them hugged to her chest, but they were hysterical in tears. A rock sank in Harry's heart. _I should have stopped it._

The forgotten memories came back to him and his mind reeled with them. What brought him back was the crowd of people surrounding them. Draco and Ron emerged from the mass. Draco embraced a weak kneed Harry and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Harry said truthfully, "No." Draco looked at him with anxious gray eyes, with those blue flecks so deep in them and Harry shook his head. "No, the baby's fine but..." Draco looked at the crying children in Hermione's arms, the woman's corpse at their feet, and Dean's shocked face as he pushed through the crowd of onlookers.

He understood.

xxx

Hogwarts was issued on high alert. All able Aurors or older wizards would check the castle for any clues. Harry wanted to go but Draco refused to let him leave. Draco told him to go get Katrina from the daycare center if he wanted. Harry said it was alright. She was possibly safer there then with them.

Draco left him to go searching with the Aurors heading towards the West side of Hogwarts when a small amount of chaos ensued. He spotted Hermione fighting off several Deatheaters. Draco went into the battle and knocked them out with cursesd. Hermione leaned against the wall, panting. He went over to her. "Alright?" She nodded breathless and Draco continued, "Does Weas- ...does Ron know you're out here?"

Hermione's eyes went a bit shifty. "Not...exactly." He raised his eyebrows and she got up. "Come on, I saw a few running around the other side." They took off and passed the old Slytherin Common Room. A figure appeared out of nowhere around the corner and Hermione screamed in fright.

Draco whipped out his wand and stepped back as Harry held up his hands. The blond man shouted, "What the bloody hell are you doing out here! You're suppose to be-"

"Never mind that, I saw Lucius pass by." Harry's voice shook. "He's after Katrina, Draco."

Draco's mouth set into a straight line.

"He's not getting his hands on her. She's at the daycare, right?"

Harry nodded and the three of them ran straight for the children's daycare center. A large group of people ran screaming from the corridor and they entered the large room, Deatheaters infested it like swarming bugs. Draco and Hermione fought as Harry looked for his daughter. He found Lucius cornering her in the playroom. The terrified look on her face was enough to make Harry want to murder the man right then and there.

Harry pulled out his wand and snarled, "Get away from her Malfoy or I swear I'll kill you."

Lucius chuckled easily. "Manners, Potter, manners. I'm just doing what I was sent out to do, and that is to take away your precious child."

Harry's anger flared.

"If you did anything to her..."

"No, you caught me Potter. If you had been a several minutes late-"

Harry's fist connected to Malfoy's face and the blond man stumbled back, eyes widening. Katrina made a break for it and ran into her father's arms, shaking. Harry hoisted her up, still pointing his wand at him. "I hope you _rot_ in hell." Blood ran out of Lucius's mouth.

"I will see you there, Potter."

The Aurors finally appeared and took the sullen Deatheater away. Draco and Hermione did a good job of handling the rest of them, tying up the unconscious ones. Katrina squirmed from Harry's arms to race into Draco's open ones and he buried his face into her sweet-smelling hair. "Darling..."

"I'm okay, Dray." Draco kissed her forehead, reaching out for Harry's wrist and tugging him down to a family embrace. Harry touched his face to Draco's thankful. The little girl murmured, "...Was that my grandpa" Both men tensed. Harry swung her onto his shoulder without a word, and they left the area with Hermione.

Katrina got to sleep around ten that evening. Harry met Draco in the front room as the blond men stood to greet him. Their arms slipped around each other.

"I thought the worst today," Harry admitted, eyeing Draco's face glowing alit by the wash of firelight.

"What was that?"

Harry looked away. "I can't even say it. I can't even believe Deatheaters got into the grounds."

Draco frowned. "As troubling as that is, also, how did Katrina recognize my father? Appearance wise I suppose it is not hard to figure out..."

"Same way she knew my mother was a nature lover." Harry sighed, smiling and nudging his face to Draco's shoulder. "We got one bizarre kid."

"She's got bizarre parents. Especially _you_, wanker."

Harry rolled his eyes mildly. "Shut up and kiss me already." Draco grinned, obliging.


	15. Happy Birthday

_A/N: Krys gets credit for the title of Chapter 15!_

* * *

xxx

So, all things must end. All things must perish. All things must be destroyed.

Big things happen and we remember them forever. Life is fragile. It can be taken away, so easily, so swiftly. One event happens, and another must follow.

You'll see what I mean...

xxx

A significant amount of time passed.

Katrina turned eight years old, the fear in Hogwarts finally passed like a summer's storm, but no one left for the new fear of danger coming to pass again.

Hermione didn't give birth to a little girl but, but instead, a set of twin girls. Ron and Hermione decided to name the first daughter Fiona and the second daughter Jamie. As it turns out, Harry had a little boy and did name him Wesley, just as Katrina predicted. But other major events were mean to occur in their lives to change this story.

xxx

Harry Potter awoke on the early morning of October 31st. This special day his little girl would turn eleven. He awaited patientl, as she ran from her bedroom to the front room. Harry embraced her and planted a kiss on her forehead."Good morning, birthday girl. My big grown up girl." Katrina rolled her eyes playfully.

"Daddy, please, I think we're all aware of how mature I am."

Draco smirked, placing down a three-year-old Wesley. The toddler screamed, "Birday! Birday! Kat!"

He hugged her leg and she swung him up, "Thank you, brother dearest." Katrina gave him a tiny kiss on the nose and set him down.

Draco gave her a hug and a grin, "Get dressed for the Weasley's party. Take him with you."

Katrina nodded with a similar smile and she led Wesley out into the corridor, holding his hand in hers.

"We have the two most wonderful kids in the world."

Harry said nothing but grinned back with Draco, lying his head on his shoulder as they followed after their children.

xxx

Inside the Weasley's apartment, floating streams and goodies circled the guests including Katrina's little friends and the parents.

Hermione greeted the Potter family as they arrived, beaming, "Happy Birthday, Katrina."

She answered politely, "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"You can call me Aunty Hermione, sweetheart." Hermione hugged Harry and kissed his cheek, asking him, "Big day?"

He laughed. "Yeah, where's Ron?" She tilted her head inside the party.

"Playing with the girls. He really does love them." Just then, Ron appeared, makeup smudged all over his face and pink bows in his red hair.

He muttered, "No more little girls." Harry, Hermione, and Draco cracked up. That sent the cheerful atmosphere for the party. They ate cake and played some games but presents ended up being put on hold for a few minutes while Hermione and Ron went to clean their twins off when they got their hands on the leftover cake.

Harry was standing by the doorway, watching as Katrina walked into the other room to her best friend Johan. The boy handed her a present. "...Happy Birthday."

She felt a tinge of pink go up her cheeks as Katrina opened the box and saw that it was a silver bracelet with a single charm dangling. It was a gold and silver fox- her spirit animal- with tiny eyes made of emeralds. She grinned, looking into his eyes, "Thanks, Joey." Harry secretly smiled.

Draco came up from behind him and slipped his arms around Harry's waist. He turned to the blond haired man and kissed him on the lips. "You spying on those two?"

Harry snickered. "I can see them dating in a few years. It's so obvious. It's the exact opposite of Ron and Hermione's relationship. No screaming, no fighting, but there is the same apparent desire." Draco frowned with disapproval.

"I wouldn't use the word _desire_. They're only eleven." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Love is love. Some people are just made for each other."

"Like us?"

Harry leaned his forehead in and grinned. "Like us."

Their lips met again and Hermione's voice called out, "Draco, could you help me a second over here?" He pressing a teasing finger against Harry's lips.

"I'll be back... promise."

Harry snorted, smirking as Draco walked away. His daughter sat alone in a chair. He sat down with her. "Hey, kiddo."

Katrina licked her lips, meeting his eyes, "Hey Daddy. I saw you and Dray."

"What about it?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad I grew up with a family like this. No fighting, no problems. I'm lucky."

He chuckled, ruffling her hair, "Yeah, you are." Katrina grinned thoughtfully. It brought back a lot of memories of her as a child. The way she gurgled as a baby, the summer dresses she wore, the way the sun brightened her pale cheeks and made her hair shine. Harry tilted his head and blinked, lifting her face up. "You're so beautiful, Kat. You have no idea how much older you seem today. It's amazing." She kissed his shaven cheek gently. "You want to go for a walk?" he asked. Katrina agreed and they stepped into the hall, walking for a few good minutes. Suddenly, something in the air changed.

The hairs on Katrina's neck had prickled and there was an uneasy look on her father's face. "I have to go to the bathroom," Katrina said. They stopped near the co-ed washroom and she asked suddenly, "Will you come with me?" Harry followed with a nod. Inside was tall stalls and several sinks near the front, also another door that lead to elsewhere. Another entrance. Katrina stepped to a stall and she heard a rattling.

It was coming from behind the other door, thunderous and shaking the door handle. They stared at it and Harry told her, "Katrina, get it of here."

She felt a sense of great fear rise and couldn't move an inch. He gripped her arm, making her cry out in pain, "GET OUT, _NOW_!" Harry dragged her forcibly out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Katrina pounded on the bathroom door from the corridor, screeching, "DAD! DADDY, OPEN THE DOOR! DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!.? _DADDY_!.!.!" She scratched the door, her fingers bleeding in steadily but she couldn't feel it. Something was happening to her Dad. She needed to get inside.

Her shrieking brought people out from their apartments and they all silently watched her continue yelling and beating the door. Katrina could hear other voices behind the door. Spells. Someone was casting spells. From the crowd of bystanders came Hermione and Draco. Certainly they'll help. They pulled her away from the door, asking where Harry was. Shaking violently, Katara pointed to the door. Draco enchanted it open as the sound of total silence washed over.

Laying on the floor... a body.

The screaming, oh the screaming...


	16. After

_"NOOOOO, PLEASE NOOO! NOT HARRY, ANYONE BUT HARRY! OH, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Hermione, stop it!"  
"NOOOOOO, NOT HARRY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Hermione STOP IT! SOMEONE GET DUMBLEDORE! Oh Merlin, it was...Malfoy, what do we do? Malfoy? Malfoy...Malfoy? Oh shit!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Bright green eyes opened. A young girl of sixteen years stared emotionlessly off into space as memories poured through her brain. The shouts, the panic, the people crowding around to get a closer look at the body..."the body", that's what it was known as. Just, "_the body_". It wasn't a person; it was a thing.

Thunder roared off into the distance outside a large elegant window.

Katrina ran her slender fingers through her thick white-blonde hair, and curled up against the window sill, pressing her knees against her chest. She bit her lower lip and got up, walking through the darkness of her bedchamber and turning on her lamp.

A dim wash of light fell over the bed as Katrina reached under her mattress and pulled out a wide scrapbook.

She plopped down onto the sheets and opened up the first page. The pictures were still, Muggle of course, with her sort-of-mother Susan Potter, her father Harry Potter, herself at five, and her infant brother James. Katrina looked at the dark sparkling blue eyes of Susan and James, and felt a rush of tears fall down her face.

There were Susan and Harry's wedding pictures, they looked so content. She flipped to the next page and saw more still pictures, finally moving ones of her other father Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, smiling at the camera and waving heartily, holding hands.

Katrina grinned through her tears and went through the last of the pages with her at age ten and her newest brother Wesley and her parents. It was the largest picture and a family portrait. They were grinning and encircling everyone together. A few more photos were of her best friend Johan, the Weasley's and some others.

One of her favorite pictures were of Harry Potter and herself, looking through the scrapbook while laughing and crying together.

Katrina set the book down and felt more tears run down her face. She stiffly wiped them away and blew her nose with a tissue.

There was so many good memories. But now, there wasn't so much to be joyful about.

* * *

_"Stop standing around you lot and get help!"  
"OHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Katrina clamped her hands on her head, ready to scream herself. Would these horrible memories would never go away?

She burst into a fit of weeping and fell back onto her bed, soaking her pillowcase with tears. Katrina stopped crying after a while and drifted into sleep.

An figure opened her door and snuck in with practiced ease. He gently turned her body onto her side and tucked her under the covers, touching the top of her head momentarily. The figure quickly crept out of the room, shutting the door behind him.


	17. Wanting Back what was Taken

"Hey Kat, wake up! Hey! Wake up!"

Katrina groaned, opening her eyes to Johan's shade of dark brown, staring into them. His face was centimeters away from hers.

He said quickly, concerned, "You just slept through Charms. Are you okay?"

She yawned, getting up. "Yeah. I'm up. Sorry." Johan picked up his books as the rest of the sixth years left the classroom.

"I'll give you the notes on what you missed. Meet you at dinner?" he asked.

Katrina frowned. "No, I'm going to eat at home." Johan blinked, his eyes washing with hurt but he waved goodbye without complaining. Katrina gathered her things and headed for her family's apartment. Once she saw no one was around, Katrina dropped her school supplies on the floor and locked herself in her room, pulling out a stony basin from her closet. In it looked like a silvery-white liquid-glass. Katrina closed her eyes and touched the Pensive; the Pensive was something that made her revisit memories, some were hers and some weren't. No one really knew that she had it except for her family.

Right now, Katrina needed something to remember, anything familiar would do. Visiting memories was her way of releasing her doubts and stresses of the day.

A small addiction.

She took in several deep breaths and found herself being sucked into the Pensive.

Landing on her feet and opening her eyes, Katrina stood in the memory of the Hogwarts hospital wing. The rows of white beds were empty and there was a door leading into a private section of the hospital wing. She could distantly hear someone shouting in agony. Sitting in chairs near the door were Draco, Hermione, and Ron. Katrina walked over to them; of course they could not see her, as they did not acknowledge her presence. There was an air of worry floating around them.

Draco turned to Hermione who was biting her lower lip. "You don't have to be up, you just had twins."

"No, I refuse to miss this. I promised Harry I'd be here-" Another groan of pain came from behind the door. She grimaced, "I'd better go help Madam Pomfrey with him."

Hermione exited behind the door and Katrina heard a voice hissed, "Oooh, I'm going to _kill_ Draco!"

Katrina laughed as the men outside exchanged apprehensive glances. Yes, this was the memory of Wesley's birth. Sure enough, her eight-year-old self emerged from behind her, wearing a yellow dress, and walked to Draco. He said to her with cool gray eyes, "Don't be alarmed if you hear your Dad scream, okay?"

She grinned, "I know, Susan screamed a whole lot louder when she had James. Now that hurt my ears!" She imitated herself doing that as the men chuckled at her honesty. The present Kat did herself, never amazed at the similarities she had when she was young and at the current.

Another loud groan sounded and her memory self sighed in knowing, "Daddy's in a lot of pain, huh?"

Draco smiled reassuringly at her. "He'll be fine."

She nodded, as if she was returning the reassurance, and Ron blurted out, "When it was Hermione...yeesh..."

He snorted and Hermione's head poked out from behind the door. "I heard that Ronald Weasly. Draco, you can come in. It's getting around that time."

The pale man turned to the little girl. "Do you want to come in?" She frowned thoughtfully and took his head. They headed for the door marked: **_Restricted_**.

Sixteen-year-old Katrina automatically followed and a far-off voice called her name.

"_Katrina_..."

She closed her eyes and felt herself rising, solid and standing right back in her room. The Pensive calmed and a knock came from her bedroom door. Katrina looked at it as it opened and Draco Malfoy entered, placing his wand away. His pale face read mild concern.

"Katrina? Are you okay? Johan Weasley's here. He said that you were supposed to meeting him at dinner."

"I said I didn't want to."

He placed large hands on her drooping shoulders, "Go ahead. Spend sometime with your friends. Wes and I will be there later."

Katrina looked into his gray eyes and saw those noticeable pale blue flecks. She glanced through them and saw the strange pale man who was scared to finally meet his daughter many years ago. The man who gave her hugs that were filled with comfort and smelled like home. The man who pretended not to cry when he saw remains and memories of his lover. Katrina turned away and met Johan near the front door. He looked up at her and she took his arm, silently dragging him down to the Great Hall. They sat down at one of the larger tables and their best friends were already there waiting.

Heather Thomas grinned. "Hey guys!"

Katrina sat down next to her and Johan's cousin, Anna, who was reading the _Daily Prophet_.

They were all in the same year but not the same Houses. Johan was in Gryffindor, Anna was in Hufflepuff, Heather was in Ravenclaw, and Katrina was in Slytherin. Certainly, the Sorting Hat had a hard time deciding where to put her and she had chosen. No matter where she was placed, her best friends stuck with her. In their little buddy group, they were the only who had a variety of all the Houses together. They all got along; noo one cared what person was in what House. Even though Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had been rivals, Heather and Anna were two peas in a pod although they looked different.

Heather had copper colored skin and lavender eyes while Anna had dark red hair and freckles. But no two girls could be closer.

Anna said to Katrina across the way, her nose still buried behind the newspaper, "Hey, how are you?"

Johan rolled his eyes and tore the paper from her hands. "Can you for once ask us a question and make eye contact when you ask it?"

"What's eating you?" she smirked.

Katrina interrupted them, answering her question, "I was in my room. Joey came and got me."

Heather asked curiously as food appeared on their plates, "What were you doing?" Katrina took a bite out of her roll.

"Thinking."

Johan burrowed his brows as she nuttered it. "About what?"

Stuff."

Anna questioned, "What kind of stuff?"

Katrina snapped angrily, "What is this, an interrogation or something?"

They shook their heads and Johan muttered, "Sorry."

She muttered back, "It's fine." The conversation switched to Quiddich and Katrina stared off into space, chewing audibly on her dinner.

xxx

It was well past dinner when Draco entered his bedroom. He flipped on his lamp and began folding the sheets on the bed.

His thoughts vaguely turned to Harry and he grinned slightly.

His tousled jet black hair that smelled so sweet and felt it after he showered. Harry's beautiful and somewhat wry smile when he thought about something that made him happy. The blush Harry got when he talked of their future or when he was teased. Draco closed his eyes and picked out memories on how Harry's skin tasted, how soft his moans were in his ear, how bold those eyes looked, or how smoothly he could slip into Draco's arms; the delightful warm weight of his body beside his.

Draco opened his gray eyes and felt tears sting his eyes. Now he could never see or feel those things again. The cold blow of reality overtook him once more, and the fully formed tears began to fall. It hurt to think of Harry. It hurt to think of his death.

"You miss him?" came a murmur.

Draco turned to his daughter with her slender hands clasped together and dangling limply at her waist.

He answered kindly, "I do." Katrina walked closer to him, her brilliant emerald eyes flashing like jewels.

Draco could sworn that Harry was in those eyes.

"I miss him too." Draco smirked, cupping her cheek with his hand. She gave him the old Malfoy smirk and then it disappeared as she looked down diffidently. It was at these times, Harry did shine in her, and Draco was sure that she didn't even know it.

He whispered, "You're so much like him." Katrina said nothing and he asked, "Are you tired? Wesley's already asleep."

She mumbled, "Yeah," and left the room. Draco wanted to help her heal from everything that had happened in her life but he knew that the healing had to come from herself. And that kind of healing took time. So, around eleven, he wandered into Wesley's blue room and saw him fast asleep in his bed. Draco smiled and closed the door, heading for Katrina's room. He found her asleep on the floor near her windowsill. Inn her outstretched arms was her dear scrapbook.

Draco carefully and effortlessly took her into his arms and tucked her in bed, placing the scrapbook on the dresser. He smoothed back her white blonde bangs, brushed off her tears, and touched the top of her head. He watched those black eyelashes flutter faintly. Draco allowed himself to get lost a few moments, staring gently into her beauty, and then shutting off the light to depart to his own bedroom.


	18. Talks

A quiet afternoon.

Inside the apartment of Katrina's family, she sat on the floor with her Potions textbook while working on some extra credit. Potions came to her easily with Draco teaching her the art at an early age (though he had insisted that some of the genes had kicked in as well).

She skimmed through the chapter twenty-nine. Draco Malfoy lounged in a chair nearby and her brother Wesley was entranced in a textbook as well-despite being only ten, it didn't stop him from getting a head start on the first-years by stealing some of Katrina's older textbooks. She looked up and glanced him, at his short untidy jet black hair sticking up on his head exactly like her Father's had. In fact, he was the exact copy of Harry Potter except for the eyes (and missing the bad vision). They had a very strange quality to them, silvery and many flecks of blue splattered all over the iris.

He turned the page, his eyes gleaming, and the tip of his tongue strayed in the corner of his mouth giving him a comical look to him. Wesley caught her staring at him and frowned, "What's your problem?"

Katrina saw Draco was looking at them both and she replied evenly, "I was just thinking...about how much you looked like Dad." Wesley smiled after a moment.

"But you've got his eyes."

Draco smiled along with him. "Wes has got a point, Katrina."

She chuckled, getting up to join Draco. Wesley got up as well and sat between them. Wesley blinked his silvery-blue eyes at Draco.

"I was curious... you see, I looked through my textbook-"

Katrina raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, _MY_ textbook." Wesley pushed her off the couch and she yelped, falling on her bottom.

He continued, "I was looking at the history of male pregnancy. I mean, you never told me about _how_ Dad got pregnant with us and how he could have us."

Katrina gave her full attention to Draco who pursed his lips together, "Well, we weren't too sure how to explain it to you."

Wesley persisted, "We're listening now."

Katrina nodded quickly. Draco eyed them and sighed, "I suppose it was time we had this talk." He rubbed his temples. "We weren't sure how your Dad could get pregnant until it was too late. In fact, no one could guess that anything like that could happen. Male pregnancies are _extremely_ rare and there is a great risk that both the carrier and baby cam die. How it happened...when two powerful beings create such a union, the end result could be a life form. Madam Pomfrey explained that your Dad and I were indeed powerful beings and our magic mixed to establish life. It made sense at the time and satisfied me. Your Dad knew more about it then I did since Susan Bones explained everything to him, to prepare him for what he was getting into. Everything else I know you both know and that you are the only surviving births of male pregnancies in the history of wizardkind, and that somehow, your Dad could carry you in his body.."

Wesley blurted out, "Sso is that like being born through a-?" Katrina slapped a hand over his mouth rudely.

"Without being blunt, yes, your Father was missing the female necessaries of the requirements to give birth." It was the first time Katrina had seen Draco so embarrassed, a faint glow of pink that ran along his ivory cheekbones. He ruffled Wesley's hair in a similar way that Harry would do to his daughter, "Is that all?"

Wesley grinned, "Yep."

Relief shone in the man's features.

xxx

Katrina landed inside her Pensive and looked upon the settings of the memory.

Torches flickered quietly in the Hospital Wing as the major source of light. One bed in particular shone with a faint wash of luminosity. She gazed upon herself at age nine, lying unmoving in one of the cots. Harry Potter clutched at her ivory hand, gently brushing the hair off her face and murmuring, "Why did you do that kiddo? I told you that it wasn't safe to do that dive." It registered. When she was nine, she had been playing Quiddich and did a trick that wouldn't be able to suit her balance.

She had landed herself on the cold hard ground and straight into the hospital wing with a moderate head concussion. Everyone had said she was in a coma for a month and she had awoke to her Dad's comforted smile. She watched on as Harry stroked her hand and whispered, "I should have watched you more closely. You definitely have guts, I'll admit." Tears shone behind his glasses and in his bright green eyes. Harry choked, "You have to wake up, Kat. Everyone needs you. Dray's worried himself silly. He's driving me crazy, kiddo. I miss you, I miss your curiosity, I miss your smile. Did you know it lights up the entire room when you walk in? If you didn't, you do now. And who is going to show Wes how to fly? That's your job, I'll allow no one but you to teach him. You're an absolute natural... better than me..."

His fingers lingered across the bruise on her forehead and he tenderly kissed it and then over small rippled scar on the side of her chin. He frowned. "You didn't deserve all of these horrible things to happen to you." The present Kat gingerly touched her own scar. He pleaded quietly, "Please wake up, kiddo...please..."

Katrina felt herself being sucked out and she stumbled out of the Pensive, stumbling back. She got up, deeply confused. It felt as if someone had _forced her out_ of the memory. Thoroughly shaken, Katrina headed to bed.


	19. What Happened

This was different. This memory was set someone where else.

Katrina looked around her smoky surroundings as the Pensive cleared and witnessed two figures huddling together in the Quiddich stands. It was lightly snowing outside and the figures were a boy and a girl. They tried hard not to stand out and cuddled in each other arms, talking.

She got a closer look. The girl's dark red hair was hidden under a cap and her emerald green eyes peering lovingly at the boy's pale face. The boy snuggled her closer and kissed the top of her head, murmuring something that made her grin. His hazel eyes behind silver frames danced joyfully. Snowflakes stick in his untidy jet black hair and the girl brushed them off carefully. Her seventeen-year-old grandparents smiled at each other softly.

"What would your friends think if they saw us together?" Lily asked.

James's straight white teeth exposed. "Who cares? All that matters is that we're happy together."

She confessed, a blush covering her cheeks, "I never thought I would fall for you of all people."

"Who did you think you'd fall for, Snape?"

Lily laughed. "He's nice but not really my type. He's more like a good friend."

James pulled an arm closer around her waist with some arrogance, "I knew you couldn't resist my charms." She smacked his head and he smirked mischievously, grabbing some snow and shoving it down her coat. She shrieked loudly and threw a snowball at him. A snow fight broke out and James cheated by kissing Lily and she gave him a good handful on snow in his face when he pulled away. Katrina watched all of these from below and wished that she could have joined the peaceful moment with them.

She was distracted in her thoughts when Katrina felt something pull her forward and she landed on her stomach, gasping for breath.

No longer outside but in an large apartment. Katrina got to her feet and gazed over at a party of some sort. To her surprise, she saw her own parents standing a few feet away, hiding behind the doorway. Draco Malfoy had slipped his arms around Harry's Potter's waist, and kissed him.

They were smiling and a blush shone darkly in Harry's cheeks.

Draco brushed his thumbs against Harry's face and placed a hand protectively on his back, forcing their lower bodies to be in contact of each other.

Suddenly, a woman's voice called out, and Draco left the scene as Harry walked into the room. Sitting on a couch was herself.

They exchanged a short conversation and began walking out of the apartment, out into the corridor.

Katrina immediately realized what memory this was.

Horror flooded her system as she sprinted after them, when she reached the hallway leading to the bathroom, her tiny eleven-year-old self was screaming and clawing at the door hysterically. The present Katrina winced at the blood stains on the door, and passed through the locked bathroom door like a ghost would.

She looked upon the event of her father's murder. He was dueling with a scary pale-faced man with blood red eyes. They were frightening to her, filled with such vice and malicious confidence. By the looks of it, her father was winning. He had dodged several red spells and an purple one, and sent an Disarming Charm at the other man. Katrina knew the end result, right then and there she wanted nothing more then to be there to help him. She screamed, running full force at the Dark Lord.

Katrina passed through him as well.

In her desperation, she stood in the middle of the battle between good and evil. Voldemort said the Killing Curse and it sped to her, the jinx shooting through her, and hit her father before exploding in a flash of bright green. She screamed and screamed as everything went black. Katrina was thrown backwards and fell out of the Pensive, landing on her right side and sobbing violently. Her bedroom door flew opened. Draco Malfoy came in, gazing down at her with troubled eyes.

"Katrina? Katrina, what's wrong?" She couldn't speak though the sobs and he scooped her into his arms, carrying her into his room and setting her down.

Draco took out an handkerchief and gently dapped her face, "What did you see?"

"I saw...I-I first saw Grandma Lily and Grandpa James. Th-then, it was gone and I saw you and Dad. You were left the room; Dad and the past me left to go into the bathroom. It was the day he died! I went in and saw him fighting Voldemort and he tried! He just co-couldn't win! And I tried to stop the spell but it went right through me! I tried, Dray, I tried! I tried to stop! I tried!" She insisted. Draco cradled her against his chest, feeling himself a little numb. So that was truth. That what had happened. Harry Potter had been killed by Lord Voldemort. That was it.

Draco felt tears fall down his own face in realization. "Darling, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm so sorry." He rocked her quietly as her howls dulled to whimper. Draco lifted her face with his hand, "Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

Katrina nodded and he gave her some tea, with a Dreamless Sleep potion.

Soon, she was fast asleep under the covers.

He left and entered her bedroom, glancing at the now calm Pensive. Bloody hell, why did this _thing_ have to show her these memories? Why did she put up with it?

Just as he considered smashing the hell out of it, Wesley's voice drifted from the front room.

Draco growled angrily towards it, and returned to the front where his son stood in Quiddich robes, "Where's Kat? I wanna ask her if she wants to play Quiddich?"

"She's sleeping Wes, don't bother getting her up."

His odd eyes grew disappointed, "_Damn it_..."

Draco gave him a stern look. "What have I told you about swearing...?" he scolded.

Wesely flashed a sheepish smile, leaving into his bedroom.

Draco called after him, "And no practicing in your room!" He muttered to himself, rubbing his temple, "We don't want another accident with the enchanted tennis balls..."


	20. A Visitor

_It was a gray blur. . . ._

Her grandparents snowball fight . . . Daddy's blushing face. . . the bloodstains on the bathroom door . . . .that blinding green light . . . Dray's endless gray eyes . . . . .

Her surroundings were pitch black, whirling vehemently, and it jerked to a sudden stop. Katrina blinked once, adjusting her eyes to the darkness. Light panned out and she was standing somewhere in a building, a rather large hall. Bright white sunlight filled the giant crystal windows and the walls were a similar marble to the school of Hogwarts. Yet, the area was bare of anything or anyone.

_"Beware...of the unexpected...it was set...when...your father died."_

xxx

Her eyes flew open.

Katrina sat up on Dray's bed.

He was not in the room with her.

She wandered out of her apartment, not bothering to acknowledge to anybody where she was going, heading down the many staircases and to the first floor.

By pure chance, Katrina tripped over the last few stairs. She groaned, feeling extremely stupid but relieved that everyone was still asleep in the castle. Katrina sat up from her sprawled out position and a slender, pale hand appeared in front of her face. A tall elegant woman with shining white and silvery curl stood over her, draped in a black robe and wearing an expression of mild amusement. Fond dark gray eyes peered into hers. "Are you alright?"

Katrina closed her open mouth and stammered nervously, very much intimidated by the elder woman's angel-like appearance, "Y-Yes, I'm f-fine. Thank you."

The woman got out a piece of paper and handed it to her, "I'm looking for this apartment. Could you tell me where to find it?"

"This is mine," Katrina frowned, adding, "Uh, I'll show you."

As she began leading this strange woman upstairs, Katrina heard her ask, "What is your name, my dear?"

She answered softly, "Katrina."

The woman smiled a comforting smile, "_Enchanting_. I believe it means 'pure.'"

Katrina nodded in agreement and invited her inside the apartment. Dray came out into the front. He glared momentarily as his daughter for her disappearance but then saw the woman she was with. He blinked shocked. "_...Mother_?" Katrina gasped. Oh... Narcissa Malfoy. How could have not seen it?

Her grandmother embraced her father and beamed, "Oh, my dear Draco, you look so grown up! Just look at you, my little boy!"

A faint flush ran up his cheeks. "H-How did you get here?"

Narcissa simply replied, "The train. How have you been? I have already had the pleasure of meeting my granddaughter. She is certainly well-bred." Katrins shifted uncomfortably under Draco's purposeful stare and the older woman clasped her hands together, "So, when do I get to meet your wife?"

Draco cleared his throat. Narcissa asked again, "Well, where is she?" He sat her down.

"Mother, I'm gay."

Her face changed to understanding.

"Oh. I see." She smoothed her skirt absently. "Alright, where is..._he_ then? I'm sure he is up to the standards of this family."

Katrina looked at her feet and Draco wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders, "Harry has been dead for six years."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Harry Potter?" she inquired.

He gave her a warning look as he pulled his daughter into a protective hug, "Yes. We bonded to produce children and he died saving them. We'd rather not talk about it."

The older woman nodded. "I am terribly sorry for your loss." Katrina believed her almost immediately. "Draco, sweetie, you said 'children'... there are more?"

As if on cue, Wesley stepped out of his room. She took a sharp intake of breath; Wesley had that effect on people sometimes. He looked so much like Harry Potter until they got a good look at his eyes. Wesley frowned at everyone. "What's going on?" Draco let Katrina go.

"Wes, this is your grandmother from my side. Narcissa. Mother, this is my son Wesley." She hugged him tightly and he coughed. Katrina hid back her laughter.

Narcissa eyed him again with mild approval. "Well, he certainly has Harry Potter's features. The eyes however..."

As the three of them talked, Katrina disappeared back to her parents room. She sat down and tugged a soft blanket onto her lap, lying down. The scent of her Father, Harry, reeked from it. When she was upset or scared, she would wrap herself in it and breathed in he smell. Like a security blanket.

Katrina's mind wandered to her earlier dream. She didn't know why she dreamed of her friends could help.

xxx

In the Great Hall, Heather spotted her and waved her over. "Hey, where have you been all week?" Katrina sat beside Heather.

"Been busy. I was wondering if I could ask you guys about this dream I had and what it meant."

Ana rolled her almond shaped eyes, "Oh great, another dream sequence talk..." she complained.

Johan elbowed her in the ribs, and then asked, "What happened in it?"

"I was in total darkness at first and the world was kind of spinning. Then it was bright and I was standing in a place that looked like Hogwarts only it was completely empty. All of a sudden, a voice says," Katrina deepened her voice to a growl, "_Beware of the unexpected. It was set when your father died._"

Her friends only looked puzzled. Heather shrugged. "Maybe your dream was telling you that you feel lonely and miss your Dad."

"But I already knew that."

She shrugged again and Ana shook her head, "Got me. Maybe you ate something funky last night." Katrina raised her eyebrows and the red-headed girl blurted, "It's true, I had this really weird dream once after eating three month leftover Yorkshire pudding only I didn't know it at first until morning rolled around-"

Johan glowered, snapping, "Spare us the details."

"Also, my grandmother came visiting today."

Everyone took that moment to stare.

"A Malfoy?" Johan murmured.

"She seemed alright with the fact that her only son was gay and had children with his ex-worst-enemy." Ana snickered.

Katrina smiled, feeling a whole lot better around her friends.

Around dinnertime, she headed upstairs where her grandmother dined with her family.

They sat at a large white-clothed table; as they tucked in, Narcissa asked directly to Katrina, "What House are you in?"

She answered automatically, "Slytherin." Narcissa grinned.

"Wonderful, you're taking after your dear Daddy."

Katrina wanted to make a remark but a silent look from Dray kept her from saying it.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen. Wes is ten."

"Do you know what career you want take once you are out of school?"

Katrina said casually, "I want to be an Auror to avenge my father's death and all. Maybe finally kill Voldemort one day." Narcissa flinched slightly at the name.

"What is your problem Katrina?" Wesley accused. Draco sighed; this is not the conversation he wanted at the dinner table.

"So, my Grandfather is a Deatheater," Katrina grinned fiercely, "Care to have an explanation for that? Or why he wanted to rape me when I was five?"

Draco got up from the table, fiery burning in his eyes.

"_Enough,_ young lady! Apologize to your Grandmother for your sour attitude and march straight to your room!"

Katrina stood up straight and tall as a soldier, saying with clenched teeth, "_Never._" She left with Draco yelling at her back and slammed her bedroom door closed.

She hated them. Hated her grandmother for being so thick. Hated Wesley for defending the woman. Hated Dray for being related to her. Hated him for not crying at her Father's funeral. Hated her Father for leaving her when he promised he wouldn't. Hated herself for being a baby. Hated herself for being so distant. Hated life for being so horrible. She burst into heart-retching sobs and fell asleep.


	21. A Little Lovin'

___" I-HATE-YOOOUUUU!"_

Katrina screamed in the rain, screamed at the sky, screamed and screamed and screamed. Tears mixed with raindrops. She sobbed. A solitary figure emerged from under the Quiddich pitch, wrapping his arms around her, and dragged her out of the rain. She wouldn't move. Her feet dug into the mud and the figure held her, letting her cry...

xxx

Now inside the Weasley apartment, John put a blanket around her damp shoulders.

His twin sisters Fiona and Jamie came in screeching and playing with his wand. He snapped, taking it from their hands, "Knock it off!" They stared at him a bit frightened, and then at Katrina who looked intently at the floor. Johan got down on the girls level, growling with clenched teeth, "Sod off."

They ran for it, slamming their door closed loudly.

He tucked away his wand and went back to the fireplace to sit in the chair opposite from his best friend. She murmured lowly, "He promised never to leave me."

"I don't think-"

Katrina's voice trembled, "What am I going to do? Johan, who is going to defeat Voldemort? Who is going to help us go into War? Who is going to save us?"

Her emerald green eyes filled with tears.

"Who is going to save me?"

Johan frowned. "That's obvious." She watched as he took her hand gently, "You're going to defeat Voldemort. You're going to led us to War. You're going to save us. You're going to save yourself."

"How do you know-?"

He cut her off, "I just do. It makes sense. You're the daughter of the Boy-Who-Lived. You're living proof that male pregnancies are real. You're a born leader. You're perfect."

A half smile crept onto his face and she felt a warm shiver run through her.

"No. I'm really not."

Johan shook his head. "You are." He whispered, "When the time comes to War, you will stop the Dark Lord because we all believe in you... I believe in you... I'd follow you to death... I'd do anything for you..." Earnestness twinkled in his dark brown eyes and she was speechless. Did he mean all those things?

Katrina breathed, "Joey..."

She never felt this way around him before. He was just a friend. A very good friend.

His arm wound around her shoulders as their lips met. It felt wet. And incredible. Katrina gave into the urge to kiss him back. One grew after another. She tasted his mouth. Her hands run up under his shirt and came in contact with soft, soft skin. Katrina couldn't hold back the moans rumbling from her system. His hands stroked in her hair. His lips caressed her neck. His fingers trailed across her thighs. Her own reddening lips found his one silver piercing on his earlobe and nibbled it. His breath on hers.

Johan brought his face to hers, throwing off his rumpled shirt, and mumbled, "Wow."

She answered back, "Did you mean those things you said?"

"Of course."

Pleased with his comment, she kissed his lips again and laid down on him. "Joey, I love you. You know that, right?"

He replied, resting his arms around her waist, "Yeah. Love you too, Kat."

So they stayed, falling asleep.

xxx

The apartment door swung open. Draco stepped inside before Ron and Hermione. "Are you sure you haven't seen her?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione assured him, "Johan would know if he has seen her. He's-" All three of them stopped in place by the sealed entrance-way, their eyes setting on the sight of two teenagers sleeping in each other's arms. Ron and Draco looked about ready to explode and Hermione dragged them out of the room promptly.

"Did you see-?"

"Oh no, I will not allow-!"

"They can't-"

"I cannot believe it-!"

"They're only sixteen-"

"Those two are in big-"

Hermione whacked her husband's arm at his outburst, "Leave them alone. Honestly, we knew this day would come!" Ron's ear flushed. "Did you see any stripped clothes on the floor? Were they naked? No, they are just asleep; so both of you, stop acting like the world is ending!" Draco glared at her mildly. She said sternly, "They are _teenagers_. Responsible teenagers. Draco, Katrina's been put through a lot. You know this. I'm guessing she needs this more then anything in the world."

"What? What does she need? To get pregnant?"

She frowned, saying flustered, "Of course not! _True love_. An unreachable love that couldn't be given to her by friends or family. A love we have all experienced."

"She's only-"

"I know. I know she is only sixteen. What about you and Harry? I believe you were the same age once as well, Draco Malfoy."

He clammed up.

"What about Johan?" Ron insisted.

Hermione crossed his arms. "He did nothing wrong. And don't you go persecuting him in the morning, Ronald Weasly, or I will have your head!"

She stormed out and he muttered, "_Women..._" Draco glowered.

"She has a point. No use bothering them now."

Hermione poked her head in. "I will send her home when she wakes up."

xxx

Katrina came into her family's apartment several hours later, skipping and grinning broadly."Isn't it a wonderful day, Dray? I just love Mondays..."

Her honey blonde hair flew around her face as she spun and kissed Draco's cheek when he stood up from the kitchen table, "I'd better get to work on my homework. Love you!" She hummed a lovely tune, passing Wesley to kiss his cheek and disappeared into her room.

The ten-year-old spat, "Eww, what's wrong with her?"

Draco smirked wryly, "I believe it's called _love_, Wes." He shuddered.

"I hope I never catch it."

The man chuckled, watching him sit down, "Not until you're fifty."

"I'll be too old then. Who wants to marry a geezer?"

"We're not having this discussion."

Wesley laughed, going for some cereal in a cabinet, "I hope I never fall in love."

"It's not so bad."

The boy made a face, "I don't care what anyone says, no kissing for me."

"Believe me, you'll feel different in a few years."

Wesley shrugged it off and Draco had a sudden realization. His daughter was in love. His kids were growing up.

_He_ was getting old.


	22. How

Now was the time to stop looking into the past and start concentrating on the present and future.

Katrina Potter went into her room, intending on placing her Pensive away forever. It had brought too much sorrow in her life when she should have been moving on. She gently took it up into her hands and placed it in her closet. Just as she was closing the door, the Pensive began glowing. Temptation was driving her mad but she was stronger then that. Katrina slammed the closet doors shut, locking them up tightly. Satisfied, she turned away and heard a creak of a door.

The closet doors were wide open. Wisps of glow billowed over that damned Pensive. She stomped to her bedroom door and yanked on it. It wouldn't open. She rattled the doorknob and turned back around as a chilling breeze blew through the room. The Pensive was no longer in the closet but sitting in the middle of her bedroom.

Enormously unnerved, she shouted, "Whoever is doing this, you can stop trying to frighten me!"

Katrina marched straight over her to the Pensive and tripped, or rather, something had tripped her. She landed headfirst onto a stony hard ground. Katrina looked around and saw that she was no longer in her bedroom. A memory of Hogwarts. She was laying right on the stairs of the first floor.

Groups of students filed nearby and someone said cautiously, "Are you alright?"

Bright green met bright green.

The young memory of Harry Potter stared at her, reaching a hand out, "Are you okay? That was one nasty fall you took."

She wasn't sure if it was _okay_ to respond him.

This had never happened to her before. Normally, the memories couldn't be affected by her present. They couldn't see her.

She tried to force herself to lift out of the Pensive but couldn't. She was stuck.

Panic set in her mind and Katrina calmed herself down to try thinking clearly.

After a moment, a younger Ron and Hermione met back with them.

"We saw what happened. Are you alright?"

Katrina answered softly, "Yeah. I'm klutzy." She took her father's hand. His skin felt warm and familiar.

He pulled her up and extended a greeting, "I'm Harry Potter. These are my best friends, um, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

She shook their hands and Ron asked bluntly, "What year are you in?"

"Sixth."

"What House?"

She twisted her hands nervously, "Slytherin."

Ron's face scrunched up in disgust. Hermione slapped his arm and Harry didn't seem the least bit fazed. In fact, he wasn't even paying attention. His eyes wandered behind her into the distance. Katrina turned her head around and saw a glit of white blonde. Sixteen-year-old Draco Malfoy walking down the hall in the usual grace.

He passed the group without acknowledgement and Harry continued looking at him with a mixture of longing and emotionless feeling.

Katrina said quietly, resisting a smile, "He is very handsome, isn't he?" He looked at her in slight shock and she smiled at him sweetly.

"You know him?"

Katrina lied quickly, "I'm his cousin. Well, I'm his half cousin removed by my Aunt Fredi..ana who was removed by her cousin Gory. Very complicated."

His eyebrows raised and she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Why, do you know him?"

He shrugged, "Sort of."

"You like him, don't ya?"

Harry shrugged again, this time some of a deep blush crawled up to his cheeks.

She pursed her lips, stating, "Draco is really a nice guy when you get to know him. Behind the cold exterior, she is very sweet and thoughtful. Loyal even."

His green eyes glittered with amusement as he chuckled at her, "Really? I can't believe that."

"Oh, it's true. You should... ask him out some time."

Harry asked suspiciously, "Why are you so interested in setting us up?"

Katrina grinned, "Oh...it was just something my cousin said once..." He suddenly looked intrigued.

"What did he say?" She bared another grin.

"Why are you so interested to know what he said?"

Harry took her arm and dragged her somewhere in private. He looked around once before saying, "Don't tell anyone. Believe it or not...I think I'm...attracted to him."

"That's not hard to believe. He mentioned your name and expressed how you had filled out over the summer...if you get what I mean."

More red played on his face.

"D-Did he really say that?"

Katrina tilted her head. "Go ask him yourself. He is developing a thing for you. I'd help it along as much as I could." She left him in the stairwell, hoping that what she did would make a difference before bumping into crowd of people and mumbling, "Sorry."

Just as Katrina was making her way back to the stairs, a figure appeared behind her and took her shoulder, pulling her up and out of the Pensive.

Katrina landed on her bottom as her Pensive went quiet. She saw Professor Dumbledore standing in front of her. Katrina opened her mouth, "S-Sir."

He looked upon her with half moon spectagles, "Miss Potter. I see that you have been in possession of my Pensive."

"Y-Yours?"

Dumbledore walked over to it. "Yes, I had given to Harry Potter who had given to you. I understand that it had been bringing you some memories that were...too painful."

Katrina nodded meekly.

"I-I wanted to get rid of it."

The old man looked back at her, "Look into the Pensive."

She hesitated a moment before getting up onto her feet and peering into the basin. The scene was of her Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy holding hands. Katrina turned to the Headmaster, "What about it?"

"You made contact with the memories in the Pensive. You have changed the fate of the people that came in contact with you."

She nodded. "Okay. I understand my Dad, Ron, Dray, and Hermione. What about the others? Susan, Dean, Lavender, and everyone?" Dumbledore tapped his wand on the basin and showed her bumping into the crowd of students. All the people she had named in it. "I did this?"

"I think you may have."

Katrina licked her lips. "This is a lot to take in." He smiled at her.

"Would you like me to take the Pensive?"

She shook her head, "No, I think I'll keep it." Dumbledore had a strange glint in his eyes.

"Your Father choose the same decision."

"Are you telling me, that my Dad did the same thing?"

The Headmaster said with a wink, "I didn't say anything. Keep yourself out of trouble."

He left her bedroom and she beamed, "Yes, sir."


	23. A Waking Moment

xxx

___Back into the shadows, back to where the future was, back to where mysteries were kept._

___xxx  
_

The Aurors, everyone, watched as the Dark Lord emerged from the flutter of black cloaks and fought his enemy on the stone benches, wavering close to the dais.

"_Stupefy_!" he yelled.

The red light hit the floor. Blonde hair flew back at the force as Katrina Potter rolled out of the way in the Department of Mysteries.

And no one could stop the fight that was taking place.

She yelled at the top of her lungs, "_Expelliarmus_!" and the spell was blocked by a shield Voldemort had set up. Both sides were strong.

At the same moment, the Dark Lord shouted, "_Crucio_!" and she barked, "_Expelliarmus_!"

The spells merged, exploding at impact, and threw them back.

Voldemort landed safely on the stone benches and Katrina flew back through the Veil and into darkness.

Everything was gray. She couldn't feel anything but someone's presence was beside her.

The air around her crackled with something powerful and a voice told her gently, "You're not dead. Get up and fight."

She felt the cold ground and murmured, "I can't. I'll lose."

"Listen, I can't hold the barrier much longer. You have to go. I know you can do this, kiddo."

Something warm touched her arm and she jerked her head up to absolute darkness.

_Kiddo_?

Katrina sat on her knees, holding out her hands and felt a wall just a few inches away. Feeling around, there was a few stones going up. She could climb. Katrina shakily took hold and scaled up the wall very slowly, every now and then, that warmness would go up her arm. She was almost there. She could hear screaming. Katrina gripped the dusty covering of the veil and yanked it away, coming into view.

Everyone gave her stares like when she was five and Harry Potter had come back seven years after disappearing.

Voldemort looked as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

A fierce whisper escaped her lips, "_Avada Kedavra_." Bright green light rushed from her wand in her hand and hit him.

A high-pitched screaming echoed the room. She backed away as the noise overtook her...

xxx

Eyes so wide opened to the starry Hogwarts sky.

Night had fallen and Katrina pushed away her memory of earlier that evening. How she got there, what was going on, all really couldn't be explained. She found herself in battle because she was summoned there, of all places, and in a battle for her life. Conscience, surely not.

As of course, the wizarding world had finally celebrated the death of Lord Voldemort.

The Deatheaters were still be caught but a vast majority were captured that evening. Hogwarts threw her a huge party in Katrina's honor. Million of witches and wizards came up to thank her endlessly. But what she really wanted was to be left alone for a little while to collect her thoughts.

So there she was, sitting alone just outside the Quiddich pitch, watching the stars above her head.

A shadow appeared beside her. Johan and his broomstick.

He smiled at her quietly, "Deep thoughts?"

She whispered, "Nope. Just sweet silent nothing."

His dark brown eyes twinkled. "Are you happy?" Katrina looked away.

"I guess I should be. I saved everyone. I killed Voldemort but I feel the same somehow. I don't feel...heroic."

He brought his arms round her neck and murmured, "You have always been a hero in my eyes." She felt a swell of pride and fondness rise in her throat when Katrina looked back at him. "If I had been through what you had, I wouldn't have been able to survive. You lost someone. That you could have crushed you. But it didn't. This is the strongest I've ever seen you. Not only because you defended the Dark Lord but because you were able to let go of your past and focus on what was important _now_."

She smirked. "Do you love me?"

He shook his head, telling her matter-of-factly, "I always have. Where have you been?" Katrina let out a laugh and Johan took her hand, "Want to go for a ride?" She nodded and sat up front.

"Hang on, Joey."

He wrapped his arms around her waist apprehensively as Katrina chuckled, racing through the night air.

xxx

Draco Malfoy watched them from out his apartment window in Hogwarts.

He said aloud, "I wish you could see your daughter now, Harry. How beautiful and brave she's become."

A voice, barely heard, materialized, "I have."

He turned around quickly to a tall figure shrouded away. The image of Harry Potter stood in front of him. Harry smiled that shy smile, "Hey, Draco."

The blond reached out, touching ebony locks, "Are you real?"

Harry looked amused by the question and grinned.

"You git, of course I am. You have been doing a brilliant job of taking care of Wes and Katrina. I wouldn't ask anyone else."

Draco let out a shaky sob, "You can't be here. You can't be. You've been dead for six years." Harry pulled him into his arms, kissing him softly. He sure as hell felt real.

Draco returned it desperately, feeling all the same emotions that were lost many years ago.

Harry breathed in his ear, "I can't stay. You have to let me go."

"I-"

The brunet frowned sternly, "No, really, let me go."

Draco blushed, pulling away. Harry smiled at him warmly, tilting his head to the side, "You have been such a good person to me and I love you very much. I would have liked to have grown old with you and seen my grandchildren. To have died in a safe warm bed beside you. I don't regret fighting Voldemort. What I do regret is that I'll never get to walk our kiddo down the aisle on her wedding day. The position is open to you now."

Several tears slipped down the blond's face and Harry beamed, "Ron and Hermione has grown up so much over time, and you have too. I don't see an ignorant selfish prat in front of me. I see a loving father and husband. Don't let my memory keep you back from living. Please...grow up. Grow old. Die happy." Harry turned serious, brows puckering, "But if I see you anytime soon, there is going to be _hell_ to pay on your behalf."

"Go talk to your daughter."

Draco felt him leave and followed his orders, wiping away the moisture on his cheeks.

He found Katrina sitting in the Quiddich stands, alone this time. She looked to him as if she knew that he was coming. He sat down beside her, "Nice night, isn't it?"

She interrupted., "Were you at a party?"

Draco shook his head, "No. I was...talking to an old friend."

Katrina stretched out her arms. "Is life going to be different now...that I killed Voldemort?"

"I say it would. You did good."

She raised her pale eyebrows. "That's it? Just a 'You did good?'"

"Yep."

Katrina grinned, "Thanks, Dad."

A little surprised, he watched as she laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't know why but she had a special gleam in her eyes all night, as if she knew something.

* * *

_A/N:_

_ IT'S OVER! Well...I'm considering writing a sequel to explain everything that wasn't solved and for the questions that weren't answered. And, no, Harry isn't alive. He just was there...oh damn, forget it! I may explain it later in another story. Gosh, I have to say this might to be the most confusing story I ever wrote. LoL! -mutter-I'm getting a fudgin' beta-reader-mutter- So, I'd like to extend my fanatical thanks to the WONDERFUL reviewers..._

**_ChristyKay, vinnyvampire, Sweet Sorrow1, Krys, mistik-elf13, obsessedw/hpbutitsok, eminem4eva, Jessica, Isis-mystic, Miss Lynn, Sil3entdeath, Blondy, kate, anon 12, Psychotic Pen, Stefanorkle, Darknessofthefallen, CrazyForYou!_**

_So, if I messed up your name or forgot you, please, feel free to scream. So, I'll let you all leave your final comments -cough-Voteifyouwantasequel-cough- and any stories you'd like me to check out! I enjoyed making this story VERY MUCH, and I hope it was worthwhile for everyone to read._

_Here, have a lolly._

_See you soon,_

_Val_


End file.
